Broken Love - Book 3 of love series
by BerryBerryBlitz
Summary: Book 1: Blind Love Book 2: Faithful Love Book 3: Broken Love A tragic accident has occurred... How will Kai deal with the loss of Aichi? Will he be swayed while his heart is weak? Or will he be able to cherish the too few memories he has? What happens when a boy identical to Aichi arrives, but turns out to not be Aichi? Will appearances cloud judgement? Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

Numbness, that's the feeling that existed within a jade eyed brunette as he lay upon a hospital bed. Slightly disorientation was natural for him to feel, for he had just woken up and had no idea as to how he had ended up there.

The slight creaking of a door made jades glance towards the right to see Miwa slowly enter the room, grey orbs gazing sadly towards the ground. The solemn look upon the blond's face shocked Kai for he had never seen such a sad expression upon his normally cheery friend's face.

Then grey orbs finally lifted from the ground and moved towards the brunette, pure shock took over the blond's previous expression.

"KAI!"

Miwa called, tears steaming from his grey orbs as he rushed towards the confused brunette.

"Not so loud Miwa..."

The brunette winced slightly at his friend's loud voice.

"Sorry... I was just... So happy that you've woken up..."

Miwa murmured as he sniffed and wiped away his tears, Kai sighed and tried to get up but quickly stopped his actions when a sharp pain filled his chest as he moved quickly.

"Tch... Why am I in pain? what happened?"

The brunette replied, still confused as to how he had ended up in the hospital.

"You don't remember?..."

The blond's gaze darkened as he spoke, adding additional confusion to the brunette.

"Remember what?"

"... The plane you and Aichi were on crashed... You've been unconscious for four months..."

Jades widened as the brunette remembered the plane becoming all shaky.

"Where's Aichi? is he alright?!"

"..."

Kai felt as if his entire world had come to a standstill, the blond's expression told him all that he needed to know about the blue haired boy's fate.

"... Did he suffer?"

The brunette asked, his voice cracking ever so slightly as tears began to fall from glistening jades.

"I don't know... He was never found..."

Miwa whispered softly, understanding his friend's emotions clearly.

"..."

"... I'll leave you alone for a boy to think while I go fetch the doctor..."

Miwa said as he moved away from the sorrow filled brunette and headed out the door in search of the doctor in charge of his friend.

"Why did Aichi have to die?... He had been through so much... It isn't fair..."

The brunette slumped down into the bleach white hospital bed and moved the sheets so that they covered his head. He didn't want anyone who entered the room to look at the tears that were still streaming from his eyes.

It was a good while before the brunette heard the door to his hospital opening once again, this time with two pairs of footsteps.

He wiped away his tears swiftly before uncovering his head from the blanket, however the redness that rimmed the jades didn't fool Miwa as the blond moved to the side out of the doctor's way.

"Hi Kai"

The blond haired doctor said, the brunette recognized him to be Shinko, Aichi's old doctor.

"..."

"How do you feel?..."

Shinko asked as he quickly took the brunette's vitals, the doctor wasn't sure as to how he should react, for he personally knew what had transported between Aichi and Kai.

"Fine..."

Kai replied, avoiding eye contact with either of the other two in the room.

"... I see... Would you like me to explain what happened to you for you to lose consciousness for so long?"

"Doesn't matter..."

The doctor sighed before looking towards Miwa who nodded at him.

"Well I'll tell you anyway... Many of your bones broke... and you had countless flesh wounds littered upon your body, however your frontside was perfectly fine. As if something had shielded you."

Shinko took a breath to allow the information to sink into the brunette before he carried on.

"Your front side, despite being unharmed... was covered in blood that was later tested to belong to someone we all know..."

Jades lit up with surprise before realization cloaked the brunette causing him to clench the bleach white sheets within his fists.

"Aichi..."

A grim nod from both blonds made dread once again fill the brunette, Aichi had shielded him again and had become seriously hurt in the process.

"Yes... We believe that because of Aichi, you're able to be here today..."

Shinko replied darkly.

The brunette was silent, not knowing how to react to the news, for the one he had silently sworn to himself to protect, had somehow managed to switch their roles so that he was the one whom had ended up being protected.

"So then how come Aichi wasn't found?..."

The brunette whispered, he knew for sure that the young boy had been at his side, so he wondered exactly how the boy had eluded being found.

"We don't know, the plane crashed on a beach... We think that Aichi may have fallen into the ocean and was taken by the current because of his small size..."

Miwa replied, gritting his teeth slightly and clenching his teeth as he remembered the days he had spent watching the news in hope of his blue haired friend being found.

"The ocean... So it's been four months since everything has happened?..."

The blond nodded, he still couldn't believe it himself.

"Yes... We already had the funeral... We waited for you to wake up but... so much time had passed..."

The brunette understood the reasoning within his friend's words, it was ridiculous to postpone a funeral for four months without ever knowing when he would wake up.

"I see... how is Aichi's family holding up?"

"... You should go there for a visit yourself when you're able to..."

Kai nodded before moving to carefully remove the IV that was attached to his wrist. He paused in surprise when he noticed how boney he had become.

"... I will"

The brunette said as he removed the IV carefully so that it didn't bleed too much that he would need the injury to be covered up by something.

"Oh I almost forgot... The search team found something that I think you would want..."

Miwa said as he reached into his pocket to pull out a cardfight card, the brunette raised a curious brow when the card was placed face down in his hands.

"Which card is thi-"

The words caught in his throat as he revealed the extremely familiar card; it was blaster blade, the blue haired boy's most prized possession, in perfect condition.

"We found both you and Aichi's decks..."

"..."

The brunette was silent as he gazed at the card that shared so many memories with the blue haired boy, unaware of the stream of tears that had once again began falling down his face.

Miwa allowed a small smile to creep along his face as he silent watched his good friend cry.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Aichi please wake up soon..."_

 _The brunette whispered to the boy, unaware that he had spoken his thoughts aloud. He gazed at the blue haired boy's face and noticed there was a slight smile that played across the younger's lips._

 _Even if the brunette couldn't fully see the blue haired boy's face, he was still attracted towards the boy. He gently ran his hand along the blue haired boy's cheek and smiled softly._

 _"Aichi, I've never realized how important you were to me, not until I almost lost you..."_

 _The brunette whispered softly as he brought his face close to the younger boy's face. The brunette didn't notice the boy's finger on his right hand twitch slightly, he leant down and gently met the younger boy's lips with his own, it only lasted a second but it felt so nice to the brunette._

 _"Kai-kun..."_

 _The blue haired boy whispered softly and weakly, after the brunette had separated their lips from each other. The brunette froze in shock, jade eyes filled with shock and surprise as he looked down at the blue haired boy laying in the hospital bed. The brunette was wondering how long the younger boy had been awake._

 _"Aichi?..."_

* * *

"Kai"

Kai blinked out of his favourite memory at the sound of his blond friend's voice.

"Y-yeah?..."

The brunette asked, feeling a pang of loss when the memory was taken away by the current situation.

"Shinko asked if you were hungry"

Unfocused jades turned towards the doctor who was standing to the side rather awkwardly.

"Uh... Yes... I guess I am hungry..."

The brunette replied, not feeling hungry in the slightest but he could tell that he needed food based on how thin he had become during the four months that he had been unconscious.

"Okay what would you like? The cafeteria is amazing!"

The blond chirped enthusiastically, making the brunette guess that his friend was doing his best to lift his spirits.

"Anything is fine"

"Curry it is then!"

Miwa called before quickly heading out the door to fetch his friend some food. Wanting the brunette to gain back the weight that had been lost.

"So Kai, do you feel any serious pain?"

The blond doctor asked once Miwa had left the room.

"Nothing I can't handle"

The brunette replied as he slowly began shifting himself out of the bed, visibly wincing as he did so.

"You need to rest, even if you can handle the pain"

"Tch..."

Shinko sighed before placing a steady hand upon the young teen's shoulder.

"Kai rest, Miwa hasn't told you anything but be actually visited you everyday throughout the four months that you were here. he looked so hurt when he saw you unconscious... So if you don't want to rest for your own sake, rest for the sake of your good friend"

Jades narrowed slightly at the doctor's words, knowing that Shinko had no reason to lie to him in the first place.

"Alright..."

A smile crept upon the blond doctor's face, he was thankful that he had chosen correctly when he asked to be in charge of the brunette.

"Good, and on another note, the Sendous have also visited you quite a bit so make sure you pay your thanks to them as well"

The brunette nodded, guessing that Miwa's words about visiting Emi and Shizuka were linked towards te doctor's words.

"Don't worry, I will visit them later"

"I've returned with curry!"

Miwa called as he barged into the room, carrying a few plates of curry with him.

"You're both eating as well?"

Kai asked as he looked at the three plates of curry that his friend had managed to carry from the cafeteria.

"No, you're eating all of this!"

The blond huffed as he placed the plates upon a table and moved the table towards his friend. the brunette couldn't help but frown slightly, knowing that there was no way that he would be able to eat everything on his own.

"You brought too much food..."

Kai sighed as he took the fork that the blond had offered him.

"No, you haven't eaten in so long, so I'm going to force you to eat"

"Yeah, even jerks need food!"

A familiar voice murmured from behind the door, the brunette looked over curiously to see Kamui enter the room.

"Why are you here?"

Kai asked, curious as to why the black haired boy was here even though they weren't exactly close.

"Miwa called me and Misaki, Misaki is talking with a nurse."

Jades narrowed at the grinning blond who had moved out of the brunette's range.

"Hey don't be mad! It's been a while since they've seen you"

Miwa sighed, he wanted to distract the brunette from his thoughts so as to prevent sadness from taking hold of his friend.

"Yes, and it seems that he's doing well"

Misaki said as she entered the hospital room holding a clipboard, the lavender haired girl walked over towards Shinko and handed him said clipboard.

"So why have you called them Miwa?"

The brunette asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable from being the centre of attention when vanguard wasn't connected.

"To catch you up with everyone since you've been gone..."

The blond sighed, as if the answer was obvious.

"Oh I see..."

Jades cast themselves towards the ground as he realized that everyone was here except for the blue haired boy who had stolen his heart.

"I didn't want to be here, but Miwa wouldn't stop bugging me until I agreed..."

The black haired boy murmured, his voice laced with slight annoyance, the lavender haired girl shrugged.

"It gave me an excuse to dump my work onto my uncle"

The brunette nodded, both explanations seemed highly reasonable to him.

"I see... Did anything big happen while I was here?"

The brunette asked, causing everyone to gaze at him silently as an uneasy aura began to full the room, confusing the brunette.

"Nothing much out of the ordinary has happened..."

The black haired boy murmured, jades narrowed as he noticed that the younger boy was fidgeting slightly where he stood.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tell me the truth..."

The brunette sighed, not liking that the others thought that they could easily lie to him as if it were nothing.

"... It nothing much, just that wounds caused by losing Aichi are healing slowly..."

Miwa replied with a small smile, not quenching the brunette's suspicions in the slightest but instead causing them to grow.

"I see..."

Jades dulled slightly at his friend's words, the blond noticed the sudden change in Kai and patted everyone present on the back childishly.

"Everything is fine! things could have been worse!"

Many questioning eyes set themselves upon Miwa, who was for once, uneasy about being the centre of attention.

"What do you mean Miwa?"

The lavender haired girl asked, her blue orbs flickering with curiosity.

"Well Aichi could be alive but suffering in pain"

"... True... But still..."

Grey orbs softened sympathetically at the other's around him, the blond guessed that everyone besides himself was pondering about his words.

"Anyway doc, when is Kai here allowed to leave the hospital?"

Miwa asked, wanting to change the thought direction of the others.

"... Well his body is basically better, but he's weak from being unconscious for so long, which could also cause pain if he moved too much"

Shinko replied, he had leaned against the wall and had been silently listening to the conversation, knowing that it was good for the young to talk together.

"So I'm able to leave whenever I want?"

The blond doctor nodded at the brunette's question.

"Hypothetically yes, but you're going to rest here for a few more days."

Jades narrowed slightly for Kai wasn't too fond of hospitals, they're where the sick and weak people stayed and he didn't like thinking of himself as either of the two.

"... I'm not fond of the idea... But Kai could lay down in his own home..."

The blond quickly said, he had noticed that his friend's annoyance level was slowly increasing at the thought of being stuck in the hospital.

"... Someone would need to keep an eye on him to make sure he stayed in bed though..."

The doctor sighed, he knew from what he had observed in the past, was that the brunette could be extremely stubborn at times and hated being looked down upon.

"I'll keep an eye on him!"

Miwa chirped, quickly raising his hand up in the air, the brunette sighed inwardly at the thought of the loud blond constantly being around him.

"I guess that would be fine then..."

Shinko murmured, feeling that having the brunette argue about leaving would waste more of Kai's energy.

"I guess since things are fine and I've confirmed that Kai's not dead that I'll take my leave now"

Misaki said before bowing to the doctor and leaving.

"I also want to leave now"

"You're the patient though..."

Miwa sighed at his friend's words, though it was typical that he would say something of the sort.

"Ehh if you're leaving then I have no reason to stay here"

Kamui's red eyes narrowed slightly at the brunette before he turned to leave, confusing the brunette as to why the younger boy was showing hostility towards him.

"Ah don't mind Kamui, he just is still very frustrated about Aichi..."

Miwa laughed lightly, though his uneasy expression caught Kai's attention.

"... I see... So I'm able to leave now right?"

"Yeah..."

The doctor replied with a curt nod, the brunette tried to get up, resulting in Miwa quickly moving to his side to help him get up.

"Up ya go... so I guess we're taking a cab to your place?"

Kai just fixed a blank state upon his blond friend, questioning the blond's intelligence somewhat.

"Of course, I doubt you'd let me walk to my apartment"

The brunette sighed, though he was glad that they were taking a cab, for a cap is much quicker than one walking.

He wanted to get to his home as soon as he could so that he could somehow get rid of Miwa and have some much needed alone time.

"Okay I'll phone the taxi to pick us up right now"

"Ah Kai, before you go, here's a bottle of medicine to take, its filled with nutrients to help you regain your strength, take a pill a day"

Doctor Shinko said as he placed a small white pills into the palm of the brunette's hands, Kai nodded in thanks before following the blond out of the hospital room.

The blond doctor sighed as he watched the two leave, wondering why his patients kept on leaving the hospital early .

"Kai you know that you're in hospital clothes right?"

Miwa laughed as the two walked down the halls of the hospital, headed towards the exit.

"I'm in a hospital so it's fine"

"But when you leave the hospital..."

"Don't worry we're taking a cab so no one important will see me like this"

The brunette replied causing the blond to sigh lightly and gaze at the oversized white shirt and baggy pale blue pants that Kai was wearing.

"At least you have pants, some people in the hospital weren't so lucky!"

Jades narrowed towards the ground as the brunette ignored his overly energetic friend.

"I see the taxi"

Kai said as he and the blond exited the hospital, both teens were glad to leave the place that reeked of disinfectant and sick people.

"... Wow it's early..."

Miwa replied in surprise as the two entered the taxi.

"No, taxis always arrive right away for me"

"... Wow... I guess you're really lucky then..."

The blond replied with narrowed grey orbs, envying that his friend never had to wait a long time for a taxi to arrive.

"Maybe, that or the taxi people like me more, which is reasonable"

"Ouch..."

Miwa laughed, faking a hurt expression when in truth he was thankful that his usually serious friend was relaxing slightly to be able to tell his very rare joke.

"Anyway... You have money to pay the driver right?"

The blond paused in fastening his seatbelt for a second before resuming his actions.

"Yeah, don't worry"

The brunette shrugged.

"You never know with you"

The brunette's unusual energy made the blond glad, even though he had expected his friend to be wallowing in sorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks"

Both teens said as they exited the cab after the blond paid, the brunette turned away from the cab to look at his apartment. He couldn't believe that he hadn't been there for months even though it felt like he was there just the other day.

"Why didn't I get kicked out? I haven't been paying rent..."

The blond smiled mischievously as he followed his curious friend, knowing that the brunette most likely owed him now, meaning he shouldn't get glared at as much.

"I've been paying your rent for you!"

"... I see..."

Kai murmured as he headed into his room, at a closer look at everything, the brunette noticed that there was indeed a good layer of dust resting upon everything, except for his tv for some reason.

"Ehh where are you going?"

Miwa asked as he followed his friend, he was feeling ecstatic that Kai had returned to him.

"To get the money to pay you back"

The brunette sighed, slightly dampening the blond's mood.

"Aww you're no fun!"

Miwa whined as he received the proper payment.

"Tch... Anyway can you go out and check my mailbox?"

Kai asked, grey pools narrowed before the blond let out a defeated sigh.

"Sure I guess..."

As soon as the blond exited the apartment's doors, the brunette quickly locked his friend out of the house. Miwa who had heard the door lock, quickly turned around and tugged on the door knob.

"Kai let me in! the doctor told me to keep an eye on you!"

The blond called as he knocked on the door, however his calls were recovered by ears deaf to his pleas.

Instead, the brunette went straight towards his room and changed out of his hospital clothes and into a medium grey button up shirt and pale green sweatpants that were on the borderline of light grey.

After changing, the brunette took out the blue haired boy's deck from the pocket of his previous clothes, clutching it ever so dearly within his hands that were starting to tremble.

 _XXXXXXXX_

 _The brunette walked towards his front door and opened it, only to have a blur of blue fly at him and embrace him._

 _"Aichi?!"_

 _The brunette gasped as he realized that it was the blue haired boy._

 _"Morning Kai"_

 _The smaller boy whispered as he looked up towards the shocked brunette. Kai's jade eyes widened when he noticed that the smaller boy's eyes were no longer the pale blue lifeless shade, instead they were the usual sparkling sapphire orbs that he had known before._

 _"Aichi your eyes..."_

 _The blue haired boy smiled before nodding happily._

 _"Yes, I can see again"_

 _The brunette couldn't help but allow a warm smile to cross over his own face, he had grown accustomed to allowing his emotions to show while he was around the smaller boy._

 _"So the reason why you didn't want me to come over early was because you wanted to surprise me?"_

 _Aichi nodded at the brunette's words, he was glad to be able to see the brunette whom he loves._

 _"I wanted to surprise the person I love"_

 _The smaller boy whispered as a blush crawled across his face, the brunette smirked before leaning down to kiss the boy._

 _"The surprise was perfect love"_

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

Tears began to roll from sorrow filled jades as the brunette tucked his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them before resting his head upon his knees as he savoured one of his most happiest memories.

"I know he wouldn't want me to be crying... But I can't help it..."

The brunette's voice was muffled by his knees as he whispered to himself, finally he was alone so that he could truly let out his feelings.

Now that Kai was completely alone, the full weight of Aichi being out of his grasp was starting to be felt.

No more could he gaze into the beautiful sapphires that often glimmered with life, nor could he see the sweet kind smile that seemed to make his day whenever it was gracing Aichi's adorable face. He'd no longer be able to hear the soft voice that was often laced with great kindness or compassion.

The brunette fruitlessly tried to wipe away the salty, warm tears that were rolling down his cheeks as he thought about how he'd never be able to argue with the stubborn younger boy. Never able to hold the smaller boy's small and slender frame within his arms.

"It feels like only yesterday that I was able to see him whenever I wanted..."

Kai murmured, his voice evidently cracking as he spoke.

He wanted to see the smaller boy, he wanted everything to have just been a dream, no, he wanted everything to have just been a horrific nightmare or a cruel prank that had Miwa as the main leader.

"It's not fair..."

Indeed the brunette genuinely thought this, for such a kind and compassionate to be faced with so much adversity, before ending up fading away.

"It's just not fair for Aichi to have survived being hit by a car, losing his sight, being kidnapped before restoring his sight with an operation. Then, becoming happy only to start belittling himself after being cruelly captured once again... Aichi has suffered so much...and for what?! To end up dead in a plane crash?!"

Kai hissed as he quickly got up and angrily punched his bedroom wall, venting out his anger, ignoring the stinging pain that resonated within his now bleeding fist.

After removing his fist from the hole within the wall, the brunette's knees weakened causing him to once again slump towards the ground, a blood speckled trail left upon the wall as his fist slid down it.

"Dammit Aichi! Why did you have to save me?!"

The brunette hissed, tears still streaming down his face as he punched the floor with his good hand, however this time, not leaving a hole within the floor, but instead damaging his other hand worse than the first one had been.


	5. Chapter 5

The brunette deeply wished that he could go back in time, just far enough for him to refuse going on the trip that Miwa had offered, he obviously didn't blame his friend, for the blond would have had no way of knowing that the plane would crash.

"I should have been the one to protect him... Not the other way around... This is the second time he's gotten hurt from protecting me..."

The brunette murmured to himself, as he remembered the day when the blue haired boy had pushed him out of the way of a speeding truck, getting hit in the process.

Kai grimaced when he noticed the trails of crimson that ran from his knuckles and onto the wall and floor.

"What am I doing?... If Aichi saw me like this he'd be so upset..."

The brunette sighed shakily, taking a long deep breath before letting the air escape as he got up from the floor. his head lowered so that brown locks shadowed his face as he walked over towards the first aid kit.

A new wave of tears began as the brunette opened the kit, not from pain, but from memories of him patching up Aichi many times with a first aid kit.

He sprayed disinfectant onto his knuckles before sloppily wrapping them in bandages, not caring if they're done up right.

"... Aichi had a funeral right?..."

The brunette murmured to himself, he had given up on trying to stop his tears.

"... Maybe I could visit... He may not be physically there but... I still want to visit...the place where his spirit may be lingering..."

The brunette cautiously walked towards his front door, curious to see if the blond had stuck around even though he had so rudely kicked him out of his house.

"Ah Kai!"

Said teen cringed at his blond haired friend's call, proving his suspicions that Miwa hadn't actually left.

"... I have a favour to ask..."

The big smile that was present upon the blond's face quickly vanished and was replaced with a thin and slightly strained one.

"I'll help depending on what you want to ask of me"

The blond sighed as he crossed his arms, a little uneasy for he was slightly unsure as to what his friend would ask of him.

"Since Aichi had a funeral, that means that he has a grave right?..."

A relieved breath escaped from Miwa as his smile widened slightly, for it was obvious that the brunette was going to visit the grave eventually.

"Yeah, I take it that you want to go?"

A silent nod made the blond sigh and cross his arms behind the back of his head while turning away from his grieving friend.

"I guess I might as well take you... but are you sure you don't want to rest first?... And go tomorrow instead?"

The blond asked, slightly concerned that his dear friend wasn't ready to visit his love's grave, for he could have easily told how much the two had loved each other while they were together.

"Yeah... This is something I need to do..."

Miwa turned around to look at his friend, blond hair shadowing grey orbs so that Kai couldn't see his face. However, the blond could see the brunette's the jades rimmed with red and the slight puffiness of the brunette's eyes concerned him.

"Okay Kai... I'll take you..."

Miwa's voice was wavering ever so slightly, despite the smile that was plastered upon his face.

"Thank you..."

"I'll drop you off at his grave... I don't think I'd be able to be there too long"

The brunette nodded, understanding that it was probably hard for his friend to even bring him there in the first place

"Okay... Lead the way Miwa"

"Jeez... Always a slave driver as usual"

The blond laughed as he and the brunette began walking away from the apartment, after locking the door of course.

"..."

"..."

The walk was silent, neither of the two were in the mood to speak for both were lost within their own thoughts.

The autumn air was quite chilly, as were the clouds dark, however neither of the two teens paid any mind to this, instead unfocused gazes were following the last of the crimson splashed leaves falling to the ground as they walked.

"Winter is late..."

The brunette said after a good long while, startling the blond by breaking the silence that was between the two.

"Yeah I know... I can't believe that there's still leaves on the trees even though its now late in November..."

"November huh..."

The brunette remembered how the weather was perfect the last time he had been with Aichi.

"Yeah... You missed summer... Though, it wasn't that great of a summer anyway..."

"...I see..."

Miwa couldn't help the small frown that appeared upon his face at the thought of both Aichi and Kai having missed the summer.

"Yeah..."

The blond said, unsure as to how he'd be able to continue the conversation with his friend who seemed as if he was only partly listening to him.

"...Y'know... I'm glad that you've woken up Kai..."

Miwa added, trying his best to lighten his friend's mood.

"That makes one of us..."

"Ehh?!"

Grey pools widened in shock at Kai,s whisper that he could just barely hear.

"You say something?"

The brunette asked, jades blank as he looked back towards his blond friend.

"No n-nothing Kai... I just was hearing things..."

Miwa's voice cracked slightly, as he was uneasy as to what he had might have heard his best friend murmur.

"We're almost at the cemetery right?"

"Yeah, just around the corner..."

The blond replied, feeling concern wrap around him as he sped up his pace so that he was now walking beside his friend.

"Good..."

Kai replied, his voice monotone as he watched yet another crimson splashed leaf spiral down from a tree and onto the ground.

"I think it's going to rain soon..."

Miwa murmured as he shivered slightly due to the chilly autumn air.


	6. Chapter 6

The blond frowned slightly when the two of them turned around the corner so that the graveyard was now within their sight, for he noticed the bandages that were wrapped around his friend's hands.

"Aichi's grave is under a big and old oak... I'll let you go alone from here..."

Miwa whispered softly, deciding to to mention his friend's injuries out of fear of making the brunette even more upset than he already was.

"Thanks..."

The brunette replied, causing the blond to wince slightly for Kai's voice was cautiously guarded so that it portrayed no emotion.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, the brunette walked through the black metallic gothic style gates that marked the entrance to the graveyard, immediately he spotted an old oak at the top of the hill.

Slowly he walked up the hill dreading, yet impatient for the time he would reach the top, for he didn't know what he would do.

Finally when he reached the top, a slick dark marble gravestone under the tree caught his attention, for the words carved upon it said; Aichi Sendou xxxx-xxxx A shy boy who brought out the best in others, and a caring friend.

The brunette crouched down slowly in front of the blue haired boy's grave, for it was now visible proof that Aichi was no longer within his grasp. Tears began to fall from jades as the brunette lowered his head in sorrow.

"I'm sorry for not protecting you Aichi... please forgive me for allowing you to be harmed once again..."

Kai's voice cracked as he whispered, all the while knowing that his love was not able to hear his apology because he wasn't there.

"I know that you're not there... but I still need to say sorry... Sorry for letting you down..."

Kai murmured softly, doing his best in wiping away his tears so that nobody could see his tears, for he wanted the blue haired boy to be the only one to be able to see his tears.

Jades widened in surprise as he felt a wet drop land upon his hand, he looked up just in time to see the rain to start falling heavily from the dark grey clouds that hung high in the sky.

The cool rain instantly soaked the brunette as he turned his jade gaze back towards the grave of his lover. Ignoring the gradual chill that began to seep into his bones and the heaviness that stalked his eyelids, threatening to make them drop.

However, despite the brunette's efforts, he ended up falling asleep next to the grave. Previous fatigue from his injuries and the coolness of the chilled rain both getting the better of him.

XXXXXXX

 _"Aichi"_

 _The brunette said as they walked along the street, causing sapphires to gaze up at him with curiosity._

 _"Yes Kai?"_

 _"You look really nice, wearing something other than your blue pyjamas or green and red coat"_

 _The brunette joked, smirking when the smaller boy's brows furrowed slightly and a small pout appeared upon his lips._

 _"Kai... You're so mean..."_

 _Aichi whined with a smile, turning his head away from the brunette in a childish manor._

 _"There's nothing wrong with what I normally see you in, it's just a nice change to see you in something new"_

 _"Says the one who also wears the same thing almost all the time!"_

 _The brunette shrugged and allowed a smirk to appear._

 _"You got me there, I just don't have time to change when I want to_

 _Cardfight"_

 _The brunette replied softly with a small smile. The smaller boy nodded and allowed a smile to grace his lips as well, easily understanding the older teen's love for card fighting._

 _"Yeah... Card fighting is amazing, it allowed us to meet"_

 _The younger boy replied softly as he leaned slightly on the brunette as they walked, Kai nodded as he remembered the day he saw a beat up Aichi and decided to give him the blaster blade card that eventually led them to meet once again after several years had passed._

 _"No, we may have met even without the help of vanguard"_

XXXXXXXXX

"...up... Come on, you need to get up"

The brunette was awakened by a familiar voice, he hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep, though he wished he could have dreamt for a little while longer.

Jades looked up to see someone whom he had grown familiar with, Shizuka Sendou was crouching down near him, concern filling her cyan eyes and a light grey raincoat was protecting her from the rain.

"Shizuka..."

Kai murmured, still slightly drowsy from his dream. Cyan orbs flashed in surprise before turning into recognition.

"Kai?... What are-... Oh I see... You've finally woken up..."

The brunette nodded at the cyan haired mother's words, jades noting the flowers that were in the mother's hands.

"Yeah... I heard about Aichi..."

His voice sounded faint to himself as he forced himself to speak, not daring to meet the gaze of the cyan haired girl next to him.

"...yeah... I came here to visit him grave... and here I find you..."

Shizuka let out a light joyless laugh, trying to ease the atmosphere around them a little.

"I can't believe that he's gone..."

A smile crept upon the cyan haired mother's lips at the longing within the brunette's voice.

"It's been lonely... It just hasn't felt right without either you or Aichi at home... Some days I just expected the both of you to come through the doors all happy as if nothing happened..."

"I heard he protected me..."

The brunette paused as he watched the cyan haired mother wipe away a few tears.

"Yeah, that's just like my Aichi... Always... Thinking of others..."

"Yeah... He shouldn't have died..."

Cyan orbs narrowed at the brunette's words.

"I know... but don't go wishing that you should have died instead... Aichi made his choice, no matter how much I hate it..."

Kai was silent, shivering slightly as the coldness of the rain finally reached into him.

"You're not wearing a coat! Come with me, I'll take you home so that I can cook you a nice meal..."

The cyan haired mother said with a kind smile.


	7. Chapter 7

It felt odd to the brunette as he ran along the sidewalk with the cyan haired mother, trying to escape the rain that continuously pelted at them from above.

"You're all filthy..."

The cyan haired mother laughed as she noted the quite obvious trails of slick mud that were dripping off of the brunette, for he had been sleeping in a graveyard while it had been raining after all.

"Sorry..."

The brunette breathed, he was surprised that Shizuka was actually outpacing him and that he had to struggle to keep up.

"It's fine... I'll just give you some of my late husband's clothes like last time"

Kai nodded at this, and the two were silent the rest of the way to the Sendou residence.

"It feels like just yesterday I was here..."

The brunette sighed as the two of them walked through the door and removed their wet and muddy shoes.

"Ah mom welcome ba-"

Emi froze in her movement of walking down the stairs to greet her mother when she noticed Kai who was standing beside her mother.

"Ah Emi thanks, what do you think about having curry for supper?"

Shizuka asked as she went over to a hall closet and began to rummage through it. The peach haired girl's blue gaze darted towards the ground as she shuffled her feet awkwardly, having not been expecting a visitor.

"S-sure that's fine..."

The brunette smiled slightly, guessing that the peach haired girl didn't know how to react.

"Hi..."

Kai murmured, no knowing what else he should say.

"Hi... Nice to see you're awake..."

"Ah found them!"

Both of them jumped slightly at the cyan haired mother's announcement, jades looked back towards the closet to see Shizuka emerging from it with a outfit.

"Thanks..."

The brunette whispered as he accepted the clean clothes from Shizuka.

"No problem, you can change in Aichi's room"

The brunette raised a brow before nodding and quickly heading up the stairs he paused before entering his late lover's room.

"Sorry for intruding Aichi..."

He whispered before entering the room, he was surprised when he looked around for it looked exactly the same, just with a little excess dust added.

The brunette changed out of his muddy pants into some light green sweatpants. He paused while taking off his shirt to look at his reflection in a wall mirror, he was a little grossed out by the loose skin that hung from his frame, evidence from the time that had passed as well. He then put on a pale yellow shirt with a white collar before exiting the room and heading back down the stairs.

"Ah Kai, I'm going to cook enough to give you a little weight!"

The cyan haired mother said as she noted the young male's overly thin physique.

"No need... I'm fine with a bit of food, thanks anyways..."

The brunette replied, it felt strange to him that everything within the Sendou residence looked the same, traces of the blue haired boy were everywhere, as if neither of the two girls had the heart to pick up what Aichi had left around the house.

"How do you feel Kai..."

The peach haired girl asked, the brunette frowned slightly when he looked into the young girl's blue eyes, for they reminded him of Aichi, even though the hues in her eyes wernt even close to being as vibrant.

"... Well I'm starting to ache... I guess the cold rain sort of temporarily numbed me and now it's wearing off..."

Emi nodded, understanding the brunette's words.

"Yeah... Anyway can I ask you something?..."

Jades narrowed in surprise at the seriousness that resonated within the younger's tone.

"Yeah sure..."

"You were with Aichi last... Was he happy?..."

The brunette's expression softened slightly as he thought about the question.

"I wasn't conscious the whole time... but judging on how Aichi protected me... and his nature... I think it would be safe to say that he was at the very least content..."

Kai replied softly, a deep pang clutching his heart as he was reminded once again that he wouldn't see the blue haired boy.

"Thank you..."

Emi sniffed, surprising the older, the brunette then sighed and left for the living room so as to allow the young girl some time to herself.

"He may have been content with his choice... however I'm not..."

The brunette sighed as he laid down on the living room couch, becoming surprised when he noticed that Aichi's sweater was still on it's armrest.

"..."

He was silent as he closed his eyes, to allow his thoughts to overtake his mind, thinking about how much the blue haired boy's death had impacted everyone who knew him. Despite the cheeriness that exuded from Shizuka, the brunette easily could sense the overwhelming loneliness and sadness that she felt.

It was natural for her to feel that way, for she was still grieving the loss of her son.

After a while of thinking the brunette's thoughts were interrupted by the strong scent of curry that was streaming from the kitchen.

Guessing that the meal would soon be finished, the brunette decided to head back into the kitchen to see if the cyan haired mother needed help with anything.

He winced slightly as he got up, he was stiff from laying down for so long that he had to stretch before actually entering the kitchen.

"Oh hi Kai"

The cyan haired mother smiled as she stirred the sauce.

"Do you need any help?"

The brunette asked, not wanting to be an impolite guest.

A happy smile crossed over Shizuka's face as she shook her head.

"No, it's fine, I've just gotten used to cooking alone..."

"... Okay... Well if you need anything don't hesitate to ask"

Kai replied as he walked back into the living room and sat on the couch, realizing that he wasn't the only one who was still deeply upset about the loss of the blue haired boy, he had initially thought that everyone already had mostly gotten over it.

"I guess it's not just me who's holding in their pain the best that they can..."

The brunette whispered softly to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

A little time passed before the brunette was called into the kitchen for his meal, curious jades flickered towards excess curry that had been mixed together poking from the trash while a dirty curry stained plate was in the sink.

Shizuka noticed followed his gaze and smiled slightly in embarrassment, masking her sadness quickly.

"Sorry... sometimes I just seem to forget... Y'know?..."

Kai nodded grimly, the feeling was mutual for him as well.

"... Amazing... It tastes so good..."

The brunette murmured half to himself as he gazed down at the curry that rested upon his spoon.

"Really? Thanks, I've been testing out my cooking to pass the time recently"

The cyan haired mother's laugh was void of any true joy, the brunette understood why Miwa had wanted him to visit the Sendou residence, they were lonely and seriously still grieving for Aichi.

Small talk was made during the meal between the three, afterward the brunette got up and went to go help with the dishes like he was used to, however the cyan haired mother blocked him and smiled.

"It's fine Kai, you don't need to help though I'm thankful for the gesture"

Shizuka murmured, slightly confusing the brunette for he was used to not being denied helping.

"I'd really like to help..."

The brunette replied, he didn't know what he should be doing because he was used to having Aichi to talk to, therefore, he felt sort of like a lost puppy.

"No it's fine Kai, I think your clothes may be clean, I put them in the washer for you so that they didn't stain, you should go get them"

"Ah thanks"

"The brunette replied, thankful that Shizuka was kind and thoughtful of others, he guessed that's where Aichi's kind and companionate nature came from.

"No problem, the laundry room is beside Aichi's room"

The brunette nodded and turned to head up the stairs, it seemed a little odd that the laundry room was on the second floor instead of the first one.

Sure enough, after the brunette had climbed the stairs, located the laundry room, his clothes were clean and smelt of a fresh spring breeze despite it being on the edge of fall and winter.

"So this is why Aichi always smelt nice"

"Yep, I only buy his favourite type now"

Shizuka laughed, startling the brunette who was smelling his freshly cleaned clothes.

"But why?..."

Kai murmured, lowering the clothes away from his face.

"To keep his memory alive... I don't want it to fade like my late husband's did..."

The brunette was silent, he completely understood the cyan haired mother's words, for he himself could just barely remember what his parents looked like without a photo to show him.

"Anyway, why don't you change and then head home before it gets to late out"

Kai nodded, it was reasonable enough, after all he bet that the Sendou's weren't exactly expecting company today anyway.

"Okay, thank you for having me"

Kai murmured before walking past the cyan haired mother and entering the blue haired boy's room so that he could change back into his original clothes.

They felt unusually soft and the brunette welcomed the softness as he finished changing and headed towards the door leading to the exit of the Sendou residence.

"Bye"

"Ah wait, how is Miwa doing?"

The brunette raised a brow at the unexpected question but he decided to answer none the less.

"He's good, he seems to still be upset but he's able to let out annoying jokes"

a relieved smile crossed over the cyan haired mother's face."

"Good, It seems that he's better now"

She breathed, further confusing the brunette.

"Better? what do you mean?"

"... He was a total wreck... he blamed himself because he gave you and Aichi the tickets... I heard from Emi that he hasn't smiled once since the accident happened..."

The brunette was silent for a few moments as he absorbed the information before replying.

"I see, thank you for telling me"

Kai bowed before turning away from the door and began to walk to his apartment, in need of more thinking.

He felt dumb for not realizing that the blond had most likely been in a lot of pain, they were childhood friends after all. He hadn't initially thought about anything about that, mainly because of the smile and energy that exuded from Miwa. Now looking back, he guessed that it was most likely because he was overjoyed.

He sighed while he walked down the streets, it had stopped raining so now everything was just dripping wet, making the air crisp in the process.

Whenever someone with blue eyes or blue hair walked by, jades couldn't help but look for a few seconds, a hollow emptiness drilling more and more into him each time this happened.

"Maybe I should be more grateful to Miwa..."

The brunette murmured half to himself in thought, he felt as if the annoying blond deserved some credit, yet at the same time was unable to give it because the blond might pull an annoying stunt to make those kind of thoughts melt away into nothing.

"No... I'll just try to be a little more tolerant to some of his overly odd tricks..."

The brunette murmured as he reached his apartment, night had long since enveloped the sun and now the moon was a sliver with tiny stars and satellites hanging around it.

Swiftly he unlocked his door and entered his dusty home after kicking off his shoes, he knew that he'd eventually have to clean his house somewhat so that it looked how it used to.

With nothing better to do that he wanted to do, he decided to lay down in his bed, he could feel uncomfortable dull pains throughout his body as he did so. however, he ignored them because he already knew that the plane crash was to blame for the annoying dull pangs that he kept feeling.

Eventually sleep came to him, it didn't take too long, no more than an hour to be exact for his body was just as tired as his mind and he needed the rest.


	9. Chapter 9

_"Kai..."_

 _Jades flickered open to gaze into seep sapphires, jades widened in shock and a light laugh emitted from the blue haired boy who was above him._

 _"A-Aichi?... How..."_

 _A light blush crept over the blue haired boy's face as the brunette sat up in his bed._

 _"Miwa let me in"_

 _Aichi replied softly, sapphires glimmering ever so brightly within the moonlight that filtered through the bedroom window._

 _"That's not what I meant... I thought you were dead Aichi..."_

 _A look of sadness from the younger boy as his sapphires flittered to the ground sent a sharp pang into Kai's chest._

 _"Yeah... I'm sorry for making you worry so much... I was lost and didn't know how to come back..."_

 _Warm tears began to form withing sapphires before they rolled down his soft cheeks and fell onto the young boy's lap._

 _"Aichi..."_

 _"I'm so sorry... I caused you so much worry and pain... So sorry..."_

 _The blue haired boy began to hiccup slightly as he cried, immediately the brunette sat up and gave the smaller boy a warm and loving embrace, not baring to see the younger cry anymore._

 _"Shhhhh... Aichi it's fine... I love you... So, seeing you here with me right now... is perfect, my love"_

 _Kai blushed slightly at the embarrassing things that he had just said to the younger, even though he meant every word._

 _"Thank you Kai, I also love you, more than anything..."_

 _Aichi sniffed before wiping his tears away and revealing his overly beautiful and adorable smile._

 _"Aichi... I woke up in the hospital recently, do it wasn't that much pain"_

 _The brunette lied, not wanting to fill the smaller boy with even more guilt._

 _The younger shook his head and gazed up at the brunette, glistening sapphires radiating before he closed his eyes and smiled sweetly._

 _"Heh, don't lie Kai, a kind and caring person like you is bound to be hurt when he loses someone"_

 _The smaller boy whispered softly as he leaned his forehead against the older's forgead, so that both jades and sapphires could gaze into the other perfectly._

 _"It was worth a try..."_

 _The older teen sighed, feeling elated that his love had returned to him, still the same person as before._

 _"Ah you're hurt..."_

 _Aichi murmured as his gaze flickered towards the brunette's shoulder which was bruised darkly due to the hospital bed he had laid in beforehand._

 _"It's fine Aichi, anyway are you okay?... You protected me in the plane right?"_

 _Sapphires quickly looked towards the ground, the emotions swirling within them unreadable._

 _"..."_

 _"Aichi?... Why have you gone silent all of a sudden?"_

 _The smaller boy's head shot up, a kind smile resting upon his face._

 _"Ah I was thinking about how I managed to heal so quickly"_

 _"Heal... So you were hurt because of me..."_

 _Aichi quickly shook his head before leaning on the older teen._

 _"No, it was my doing and my choice, I wanted to do what I did so it's not your fault Kai..."_

 _The brunette frowned slightly at the younger's kind words, thinking that he shouldn't deserve such words._

 _"I'm the one who said that I'd protect you Aichi... Yet you're the one who ended up protecting me"_

 _The brunette murmured, feeling terrible about his broken promise._

 _"... Please stop worrying Kai, everything is fine now because... we're together again..."_

 _A dark blush covered the younger's face as he looked away from the older of the two._

 _The brunette suppressed a chuckle at how adorable the younger boy was acting, so innocent and shy._

 _"So true... When you're with me... I feel so... at peace and that everything will be fine Aichi"_

 _Kai replied softly as he gently lifted the smaller boy's chin with his left hand._

 _"Kai..."_

 _"Shhhh... Everything is fine now Aichi..."_

 _The brunette whispered as he carefully placed a sweet yet short kiss upon the smaller boy's lips, causing the both of them to blush._

 _The brunette went to move away, but the younger stopped him and retaliated with a kiss of his own, this one lasting significantly longer than their first one._

 _"Kai... I love you so much..."_

 _The blue haired boy whispered before launching his arms around the older to capture him within a warm embrace._

 _"You're the one for me"_

 _The softness of the younger's voice made the older's ears tingle as he was knocked down onto the bed by the momentum._

 _"I feel the same way Ai-"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The brunette jumped up in surprise, blinking jades opened up to reveal that it was the morning, for sunlight filtered through the window instead of moonlight.

"Aichi..."

His heart clenched as his gaze quickly searched his own room, desperately trying to see any trace of the blue haired boy.

"So it... Was a dream..."

The brunette's voice cracked slightly, for he had true lot believed that the younger had returned to him. The smaller boy's touch and warmth still lingered within his mind, it had seemed too real to him to be an dream. Yet faced with the reality that there was no trace of the young boy within his room, he had no choice but to accept that it had only been a dream.

"I actually thought..."

The brunette trailed off, unable to say anything more, for he was doing his best to try to remember the warmth of Aichi's body within his arms.

The brunette looked at the clock to see that it was now 11:am, he sighed for he didn't feel like eating, even though he most likely couldn't afford to skip a meal based on how thin he was.

"It was too good to be true... he wasn't hurt or in any pain, yet evidence suggested that he was severally injured by protecting me... He would have at least be still recovering if I only just woke up recently..."

The brunette rolled over in his bed so that he was not laying on his stomach looking at the flow, feeling like a complete fool for letting his hopes get up so much.


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks had passed since Kai woke up in the hospital, and Miwa was starting to get seriously annoyed with the brunette, for he had refused to leave his house ever since he had taken his friend to visit Aichi's grave.

"Kai let me in!"

The brunette sighed when he heard the blond ringing his doorbell once again that day, his friend had increasingly grown persistent in him leaving his house.

However, he didn't feel like it, he wanted to just stay in his house, mostly in his room, the place where he had last seen the boy, even if it was only in his dream.

"Kai please... I'm worried about you..."

The blond half begged as the doorbell continued to ring, Kai knew that he shouldn't be treating his friend so coldly, yet, he also knew that he'd be forced out of his house if he listened to the blond.

"Tch..."

"Kai... It's been weeks... You need to leave your house, if something happened you can talk to me..."

The brunette ignored the blond's fruitless calls, instead he decided to get something to eat, he wasn't hungry but he didn't want to die. he knew that Aichi wouldn't want that.

Jades narrowed as the brunette opened his fridge, it only had a few apples inside of it.

"Kai..."

A sigh of annoyance escaped from him as he realized that he needed to restock his house with food, he wished that there was a way for him to exit his house without the blond noticing him.

"Kai please..."

However, there was only one door and he sure wasn't going to hop out of the window, that was something that his annoying blond friend would do.

"I guess I gaze no other choice..."

The brunette sighed as he closed his fridge and walked over towards the front door to put on his shoes, he grimaced slightly as he opened the front door, for the sunlight was too harsh after not seeing it for a while.

"AIII!"

Miwa called, falling to the ground for he was startled by the sudden opening of the door, grey pools looked up into dull jades who were looking at him as if he was a fool.

"Kai... finally you're listening to me..."

The blond sighed as he got up to brush off the dirt from his pants.

"No, I just need to buy some more food..."

A small frown creased the blond's face after the brunette spoke.

"No, I'm going to keep you outside"

Miwa chirped as he grabbed Kai's arm and tried to drag him away from his house.

"... Miwa..."

The brunette tried to shake off his annoying friend but the blond just tightened his grip on the arm.

"No I'm not listening to you Kai, I'm worried that something bad will happen if I leave you alone..."

Miwa whining, causing the brunette to give up on trying to escape because he didn't think he could handle the increasing persistence of the blond.

"Fine... Do whatever..."

The brunette sighed, he was really annoyed with his best friend at the moment.

"If you say that then... All of card capital is visiting a festival that's happening in china!"

"...no"

"Ehhhhhh?! Why not!"

The blond whined, releasing his friend's arm in the process.

"I just don't want to go..."

"... Too bad, I already packed all you need and we're leaving in a few hours, we're travelling by boat..."

The blond replied, knowing that travelling by plane was something that nobody who knew Aichi wanted to do.

"Tch..."

A smile crept upon the blond's face, being annoying had it's perks at times and this was one of those times.

"Okay, come with me to card capital"

The blond said, he was happy that he'd been able to pester his friend into going, for the trip was mainly for him, to help him get his mind off of everything sad, even if just for a moment.

The brunette raised a brow when he approached card capital, Miwa hadn't been lying, all of team Q4 was present and holding their bags.

"So you managed to bring that jerk..."

Kamui called to the blond as his red gaze moved towards the brunette afterward, the black haired boy only agreed to come because Aichi would have wanted them to have fun.

"Ouch... Don't be so hard on Kai, you know how he is"

Miwa laughed as he helped the others load their suitcases into Shin's van.

"Who will manage the shop while we're gone?"

Misaki asked as she watched her uncle trying to squeeze the last bag into the back of the van.

"Ah Miwa is coming with us... So I guess we'll just have to close the shop, I've already packed sun manager's belongings"

The green haired shop manager sighed as he finally managed to fit the last bag into the back of the van.

"Meow..."

Jades looked down to see the black cat with a white muzzle, paws and tail tip gazing at it with it's blue eyes.

"..."

The blond smirked when Kai gently picked up the cat and held it in his arms, a small smile appearing upon his face.

"Okay everyone hop in!"

Shin called as he sat in the driver's seat, the brunette carried sub manager into the car and everyone else piled in afterward.

The car trip was long, the brunette just gazed out the window at everything passing by while stroking sub manager's soft fur.

Eventually everyone besides shin fell asleep as they all arrived at the docks, the van was quietly loaded upon a large boat, the kind that carried many cars.

After a while, the sea breeze on the air woke up the brunette, jades opened to see the sea's surface rippling due to the wind

"The sea...?"

The brunette sleepily murmured as he stretched before getting out of the van to get a better view.

"Yeah, isn't it beautiful Kai?"

Shin said as he walked up to the teen, handing him a ticket for the boat.

"Yeah..."

The blueness of the sea made the brunette feel lonely for some reason, but he didn't know why.


	11. Chapter 11

"I don't feel so well..."

The brunette looked over to see a slightly green faced Kamui walking slowly over towards them, it was quite obvious that the black haired boy had become somewhat seasick.

"That's your problem"

The brunette sighed, knowing that the younger would be fine without any help.

"Jerk..."

The black haired boy groaned before covering his mouth and wincing as he stopped himself from vomiting, the brunette smirked slightly.

"Poor Kamui... You gonna be okay?"

Miwa asked as he came over to them as well, Kamui nodded slowly as he leaned against the side of the ship. Kai was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable due to too many people being so close to him he was fine in a car, however outside of one, he really preferred to have his personal space and to not be crowded.

The brunette swiftly moved away from the group just before Misaki joined it, for groups weren't really his thing in the first place.

The blond noticed this and sighed as he detached himself from the group as well and followed the brunette.

"Kai, you've really got to work on your people skills...

Miwa sighed, receiving the normal 'tch' from the brunette.

"Aww come on, everyone was worried about you... even Kamui"

The brunette raised a brow at the blond's words, for he hadn't expected them.

"..."

"It's true... we all know how you feel... your pain is fresh because you didn't have the time we did to settle... Please Kai, at least try to enjoy yourself..."

Miwa replied with his usual smile, patting the brunette on the back.

"That's nice of them but I'm fine"

Grey pools rolled at the brunette's words.

"Really? so hiding in your house is fine?"

"..."

The blond clasped both the brunette's shoulders and turned him so that they were both looking each other perfectly in the eye.

"Kai, I'm serious, it hurts us to see you like this, please stop trying to make yourself sad..."

Miwa sighed, not wanting to see his friend suffer alone anymore.

"Tch... it's none of your business

Miwa"

The brunette replied as he moved away from the blond.

"It is 'cause we care Kai..."

The blond murmured before sighing and returning to the group, knowing that his friend was stubborn and wouldn't listen to him.

Kai preoccupied himself with gazing into the sea, loving the blue shades of the waves.

The travelling on a ship went well, there were no storms nor was there bad weather as they sailed, so they managed to eventually reach the shore with great ease.

"I see land!"

Kamui called as their destination came into view, one of the crew members had been kind enough to give the black haired boy medicine for sea sickness.

Jades gazed over towards the land curiously, feeling somewhat sad for his first visit to china was supposed to be with Aichi, not everyone in card capital excluding the blue haired boy.

The blond noticed the sudden change in the brunette's mood, guessing that he was most likely thinking about the blue haired boy.

"It's fine Kai, you can make enough memories for the both of you"

Miwa said, hoping that he wasn't choosing the wrong thing to say.

"I guess..."

The brunette murmured, causing the blond to be relieved.

"What are we going to do once we get off the ship?"

Misaki asked, Shin smiled at his niece.

"We're going to check out the hotel I checked out in advance and settle down for the day, tomorrow is when we can explore and start having some fun!"

"Ehhh... the festival isn't today?"

The black haired boy whined, the green haired adult sighed and shook his head.

"Not for another few days Kamui"

The green haired manager replied.

"We're able to have some time to explore Kamui, that's why we came a bit early."

The blond sighed as he rested his hands behind his head.

The group got into the van right before the boat docked at the harbour, then Shin drove the van up to the hotel once they were allowed to exit the ship.

"Okay, Misaki gets her own room, and us guys share a room"

Everyone nodded at the manager's announcement before heading up to their assigned rooms, Miwa and Kai were together and Kamui and Shin were in another so there were three rooms rented overall.

"Ah this room is so nice!"

Miwa called as he flopped down on one of the two double beds that were in him and Kai's hotel room. The brunette silently agreed with his friend.

The room was nice, it wasn't too extravagant yet at the same time it wasn't too terrible, it had a simple flat screen tv, two double beds, a small bathroom, and a soft grey carpet covered the floor while a pale white paint coated the walls.

"I'm going to go out for a bit"

The brunette said as he dropped off his bag on his own bed, the blond looked at him with slight confusion.

"But supper is probably soon Kai"

The brunette shrugged at the blond's comment.

"I have money, I'll buy myself something if I get hungry"

"You're no fun..."

Miwa whined as the brunette exited the room, he Mae his way down the hotel's stairs and out its door to look at the sky, it was a nice shade of orange and violet mixed from the sunset.

He wanted to be alone to think so he had snatched a map from the front desk beforehand and had circled where he was staying in case he forgot.

He pulled out that map to look at it, relieved to see that a small park was close by.

Since it was late, the brunette doubted that many people would be hanging around the park so he decided to walk towards it, memorizing the map's directions before placing it back into his pocket.

"I hope there's a bench..."

The brunette murmured softly to himself as he walked down the streets.

When he did reach the park, he was satisfied to see that there was indeed a vacant bench, right under a nice leafy tree, there was also a small natural pond a few steps away from it.

"This will do I guess..."

The brunette sighed as she laid down on the bench, it was comfy, however not as comfy as his favourite bench back in Japan.

After a while of resting a startled yelp and a splash startled the brunette, he looked over to the pond to see a sideways wheelchair at it's edge.

"You've got to be kidding me..."

Curious Kai got up to stand by the pond's edge, it had become dark out earlier so he couldn't see too well.

"Oww..."

A soft voice murmured as a blue haired boy's head popped out of the water, the brunette stared at the boy in shock.

"..."

"Don't stand there, help, I have a wheelchair for a reason!"

The boy called when he noticed the brunette, his sapphire eyes sparking with slight annoyance.

"Uh... Yeah got it!"

Kai called as he hurried over to help the younger boy out of the water.


	12. Chapter 12

The brunette carefully grabbed the smaller boy's slender arm and attempted to pull the boy out of the water.

"Oww... I can't stand you know..."

The boy winced in pain and the brunette mentally slapped himself because he should have already guessed that.

"Sorry... I'm going to pick you up then"

A small and adorable blush crossed over the younger's face as he was silent so the older guessed that he was given permission.

He gently lifted up the smaller boy and placed him in the wheelchair, at a closer look the brunette was shocked by the young boy's features.

His blue hair was perfectly shaped to resemble that of a bellflower, it suited his pale face that were home to beautiful sapphires, the boy's body was slender and light, just like his love Aichi.

"A-Aichi?"

The brunette couldn't help but to ask the question even though he knew that his love was already dead.

"Huh? Who's that? I'm Aisen"

The blue haired boy replied, instantly crushing the brunette's heart unintentionally.

"Ah sorry I thought you were a friend of mine..."

The brunette murmured.

"Oh I see..."

Jades then flickered towards the soggy bandages covering the young boy and the wheelchair, the bandages covered the boy's arms and the brunette guessed his chest as well due to what was revealed by the smaller's V-neck shirt.

"Do you mind if I ask how you got hurt Aich- Aisen?"

The brunette stuttered on his name and hoped that the boy wouldn't notice.

"Hmmm... I was told that I fell"

"Like how you did into the pond?"

The brunette joked, it felt strange to him that he felt comfortable with the younger, even though they had just met, he guessed that it was because of how similar the younger boy was to Aichi in appearance.

"It wasn't my fault... I have bad eyes and I didn't think I was that close to the edge..."

The smaller whined, puffing up his cheeks, sapphires shining in defiance, causing the brunette to feel slightly upset due to missing his Aichi.

"So I've told you my name, what's yours?"

Aisen asked with a kind smile.

"Ah Kai, Kai Toshiki"

"Kai Toshiki huh... Can I call you Kaito?"

"No"

"... Aww meanie!"

The brunette smiled, he could tell that this boy wasn't Aichi playing a trick on him, they were similar yes, but Aichi was too shy to act like Aisen.

"Anyway Aisen, what are you doing here all alone this late?"

Sapphires narrowed towards the ground.

"No reason, I just wanted to leave where I'm staying for a bit"

"Your house?"

"No my friend's house..."

The brunette raised a brow and smirked slightly in amusement.

"Are you always so chatty with strangers?"

"... No..."

Sapphires glared at the brunette as a small blush crept upon the younger's face.

"Anyway nice seeing you Aisen, I think I should get going now"

The brunette said. wanting to leave the younger boy, it hurt to speak to him, it wasn't the younger's fault, he just reminded the brunette too much of Aichi.

"Oh Kai, you're back just in time for dinner"

Miwa chirped as the brunette entered his and the blond's shared room, the brunette raised a brow when he noticed the pizza on the table.

"I thought that I was going to miss supper"

The blond shrugged, a smirk present upon his face.

"No, we decided that we'd have pizza whenever we wanted, the pizza actually arrived just a few minutes ago"

"I see..."

"Kai?"

The blond saying his name slightly startled the brunette for he had started to become lost in his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

The brunette asked, wondering why the blond had called.

"You okay?"

Miwa asked, concern evident within his kind grey pools.

"Yeah, why?"

The blond frowned slightly at his friend's response, not believing him.

"You seem to be preoccupied with something? Did anything happen to you while you were out?"

"No"

Kai replied, not wanting to tell anyone about Aisen, he didn't know why he didn't want to say anything so he just chalked it up to be that he didn't want to make anything confusing during their trip.

"I see..."

The blond sighed, placing down the slice of pizza that he was holding into a plate before getting up from his seat.

"Anyway, I'm going to go to bed now"

The brunette murmured as he moved towards the double bed that he had earlier claimed for himself.

"In wet clothes Kai? Are you trying to catch a cold?"

The blond laughed, the brunette sighed when he realized that his clothes were indeed still wet from helping Aisen out of the pond.

"Tch..."

The blond laughed slightly as he watched his friend search through his bag to fetch himself clean clothes before heading towards the bathroom to change.

"What happened to make you wet Kai?"

Miwa asked, curiosity glinting within his grey pools once the brunette came out of the bathroom.

"I fetched a kitten out of a pond"

The brunette replied, only half lying to his friend.

"A kitten? Did it fall or something?"

The brunette nodded at the blond's question.

"Yeah... It was somewhat clumsy, thankfully it had enough energy so I knew that it'd be okay if I left it.

"That's good, and you sure you don't want to have some pizza before you sleep?"

"..."

The silence told the blond all he needed, he finished his share of pizza swiftly before turning off the lights for the room.

"Night Kai!"

"Tch"

Sleep didn't come easily to the brunette, for his thoughts kept trailing back to Aichi and Aisen, they were so similar, yet at the same time they were quite different.

Aichi was shy and quiet and extremely polite to others, perfect and adorable, Aisen on the other hand didn't seem to be shy, and he certainly wasn't the politest yet he wasn't completely rude.

The brunette sighed, wishing that he had stayed in his room and hadn't met Aisen, he didn't like thinking about the Aichi look-a-like, it felt as if he was betraying his love by doing so.


	13. Chapter 13

The brunette remembered the injuries that he had noticed were on Aisen, he wondered how old they were. They made him curious for some reason.

They reminded him of when Aichi had been covered in bandages after saving him from being hit by a drunk driver in a truck.

He wondered if Aisen was some distant relative of Aichi, it would of fooled him if they weren't.

Eventually sleep did reach the brunette, however he didn't remember his dreams when he woke up, if he had any at all.

It was early, he knew because the blond was still fast asleep on the other bed, slightly drooling onto his pillow.

The slight rumbling of his stomach reminded him that he didn't eat supper the night before, so he decided to snatch some of th left over pizza from the mini fridge.

With no microwave in sight, the brunette just ate the pepperoni pizza cold, thankful that it was one of those foods that were good either cold or hot.

When he finished, he noticed that the blond had started to stir in his sleep, before Miwa managed to open his eyes, Kai was up and out the door so as to avoid bothersome questions about the night before.

The brunette left the hotel entirely, he felt relieved for the sunlight was gentle and there was a cool breeze in the autumn air.

He checked his map to see if there was anywhere where he wanted to go, a card shop peaked his interest he was curious about the skill of the people in China.

He followed the map to the Card shop called Jewelled Strategy, it was bright and filled with many people.

"Welcome ta Jewelled Strategy! I'm Ruby, the cashier of this place"

A scarlet haired girl with crimson eyes said as the brunette walked into the card shop.

The girl wasn't the one who caught his attention, what caught his attention was Aisen who was sitting in his wheelchair near a corner watching a cardfight between a girl with green hair and olive eyes and boy with beige hair and hazel eyes.

Sapphires flickered from the fight and towards the brunette and a warm smile crossed over the blue haired boy's face when he noticed Kai enter.

"Oh Kai, never guessed to see you so soon"

The blue haired boy called, the brunette smiled uneasily and walked over towards the younger boy, for some reason not wanting to be rude.

"Yeah same... You come here often?"

The brunette asked, guessing that he might as well learn about the smaller boy.

"Yeah, my boyfriend often fights here"

The word boyfriend made Kai visibly flinch, he hadn't expected the boy to like guys, much less have a boyfriend.

"O-oh really? What's he like?"

Sapphires motioned towards the beige haired boy with hazel eyes.

"His name is Mizuha, he's a little rough around the edges but he's just as nice as anyone else"

"Oh I see, mind asking how long you've been together?"

The brunette couldn't help but to ask.

"Hmmm more than four months at the least?"

The brunette raised a brow at the younger's response, it was an odd answer.

"What do you mean?"

"Ah it's nothing Kai... I wouldn't want to bother an acquaintance with my problems"

Aisen murmured, pursing his lip slightly as if he was now deep in thought.

The brunette sighed and turned his gaze towards the cardfight, just in time to see the girl win.

"Aww Emerald... You won again..."

The beige haired boy sighed as he collected his deck.

"It was a good battle Mizuha, it was very close"

Emerald laughed, blushing slightly, the brunette guessed that the emerald girl had some kind of crush on Aisen's lover.

"Aisen lets go"

Mizuha called, snapping the younger boy out of his thoughts, sapphires flickered towards the brunette with unease.

"Um I'm going to stay here a bit longer Mizuha!"

The blue haired boy replied, hazel eyes narrowed at the boy, causing him to shrink back slightly.

"No Aisen we need to go home"

The beige haired boy emphasized the word need greatly as he strided over towards Aisen and Kai.

Mizuha grabbed the younger's arm rather harshly and tried to pull Aisen out the door with him.

"Owww that hurts!"

Aisen yelped in pain, causing the brunette to automatically grab the beige haired boy's wrist as a natural reaction.

"The hell? who're you?"

Mizuha growled, narrowing his hazel eyes at the brunette as he tried to free his arm from the older's grasp.

"Kai, and I made plans with Aisen to hang out sorry"

The brunette replied darkly, curious sapphires flickered up towards the brunette in confusion, when they met jades the sapphires glimmered with thankfulness and understanding.

"Yeah sorry... he fished me out of a pond so I wanted to show my thanks"

The blue haired boy laughed.

"Tch... Aisen you said we'd get to hang out today..."

"Sorry..."

The younger boy whispered, causing Mizuha to sigh and leave, not before sending the brunette a cold glare however.

"Thanks Kai"

The younger boy murmured, faintly blushing as he looked down at the ground.

"It's fine, something seemed odd about him"

The brunette replied, he wasn't lying, he thought that Mizuha was too rough with someone who was supposed to be his lover.

"It's not his fault... He's just stressed because something happened and I don't remember him anymore... I don't want to hurt him so I've been trying to act how I used to but... It's not turning out that well..."

The smaller boy sighed sadly.

"Aww Aisen, don't you be all sad, you want a drink?"

Ruby called from the counter, the young boy smiled thankfully towards the scarlet haired girl before shaking his head.

"No thanks, in fine Ruby, thanks"

The blue haired boy replied, earning him a friendly nod from her.

"I see, seems harsh"

The brunette sighed, slightly understanding why the beige haired boy seemed slightly odd, yet he didn't think it was a good excuse for his actions.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hi you're new here"

The green haired girl who had beaten Mizuha in a cardfight said as she walked over towards the brunette.

"Yeah I guess"

Kai replied, wondering why people kept coming up to him and talking to him.

"Ah sorry if I'm bugging you... it's just that we don't see many new faces at our shop"

Emerald laughed lightly, as she glanced towards Ruby.

"It's fine Emerald, Kai won't bite you"

The blue haired boy smiled as he motioned towards the brunette.

"You guys friends?"

Kai asked, curious to find out more about Aisen.

"Yeah, we've been close since we were little"

"Ehhh really?!"

Emerald frowned slightly at the young boy's surprise.

"Yeah, but I guess you still haven't remembered yet"

The green haired girl sighed, her olive eyes shone with sadness.

"Remembered?"

The brunette asked, for he was starting to become confused about what the two were talking about.

"Yeah, remember the accident I told you about? I seem to have forgotten a lot after it"

Aisen laughed, smiling as if it didn't concern him even though it did.

"I see..."

The brunette murmured half to himself, he was a little hopeful, however, since Aisen had friends and evidence of being there, the brunette felt as if he was just being too hopeful for his own good.

"Yep, anyway do you cardfight Kai?"

Jades lit up at the blue haired boy's words.

"Yeah, I play often"

"Really?! I wonder if you're better than Emerald then"

The smaller boy replied with a smile, olive eyes gazed at the brunette with curiosity.

"Hmm maybe we can find out with a battle?"

The green haired girl asked as she pulled out her deck, jades flickered towards the blue haired boy for a split second before turning his gaze towards Emerald.

"I guess"

The brunette said as he pulled out his own deck from his pocket, he wondered if a cardfight would help him clear his mind of all his confusing thoughts.

The cardfight resulted in the brunette's victory, only because he had gotten a lucky heal trigger however.

"Wow... You're good..."

The green haired girl said as she collected her cards, the brunette nodded.

"Same for you... I'm surprised I've never seen you in tournaments before..."

Kai replied, glad that he found a decent person to fight against if he ever needed someone to fight.

"Yeah, I've always preferred helping my sisters run the shop"

Emerald laughed lightly, she was used to people saying similar things to her.

"You're amazing Kai! I've never seen emerald being pushed so far"

Sapphires were shining up in admiration as the younger boy smiled softly at the older teen.

"T-thanks..."

The brunette felt slightly embarrassed from the way that he stuttered and hoped that neither of them noticed that he had did so.

"Seeing you battle for some reason makes me so happy Kai"

The blue haired boy murmured softly, the brunette raised a brow.

"Do you cardfight?"

A small smile crossed over the younger's lips as he slowly shook his head at the older's question.

"No, I usually just watch everyone play instead"

The brunette frowned at this, not believing that the young boy was perfectly content with just watching.

"You want to play?"

"No it's fine"

Aisen sighed, a slight glint of sadness was evident in his voice.

"But you know the rules, so why don't you try?"

Sapphires gazed towards the ground as the smaller boy was silent.

"..."

"Ah Aisen has tried! though... he just couldn't get a comfortable feel for the game"

Emerald quickly added, as she remembered the many attempts the blue haired boy had at the game.

"You could try using my back up deck"

The brunette lied, the only other deck he had with him was Aichi's, he didn't offer to give it of course, he only meant that Aisen could borrow it. the brunette knew that Aichi wouldn't mind if it meant helping another person out.

"No I couldn't..."

"I insist Aisen"

Kai said as he took put his lover's royal Paladin deck and handed it to the blue haired boy.

"... You're not going to stop trying are you?..."

Aisen sighed as he rolled his wheelchair up to the playing table, the brunette smirked for he knew that he'd win.

"Yeah, I won't"

"Fine..."

The blue haired boy replied as he looked through the deck, pausing for a second halfway through before continuing to look at the cards.

"Kai I don't think it's fair for you to battle Aisen who hasn't played the game fully..."

Emerald sighed as she moved out of the way so that the brunette could face the young boy.

"It's fine, I'll go easy on him of course"

"Thank you..."

Aisen whispered softly as they both placed down their first card.

"Stand up vanguard"

"Stand up the vanguard"

Sapphires blinked in surprise towards the brunette.

"The?"

The brunette nodded, the two played the first few turns slowly, the brunette careful to go easy on the younger, the playing style was different from Aichi's though it had some similar concepts to it.

"I ride blaster blade"

The brunette felt a sharp pain deep inside as he imagined how Aichi used to call on his avatar with such energy and passion. Kai was thankful that at least the unit hadn't been called to guard instead.

The battle was decent, the brunette did have to try a good amount to win, the blue haired boy was actually good at the game, though not up to tournament standards in the least.

"I lost..."

Aisen sighed when the sixth damage landed into his damage zone, the brunette nodded.

"Yeah but you did good, how did it feel to battle Aisen?"

The brunette asked, curious as to what the younger boy thought about the battle.

"It was fun, it felt... Different from the other times that I had tried playing vanguard"

Aisen replied as he examined the deck once more before handing it back to the brunette.

"Yeah, each clan has a different playing style, you probably just didn't find the right one before now"

Kai replied, feeling sad yet happy at the same time.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ah I see, thank you for making me realize this"

Aisen replied with a smile, it was so similar to Aichi's that the brunette could have sword that he was seeing doubles.

"Kai, now that I think about it, I may have seen you before"

Emerald murmured as she narrowed her olive gaze slightly in thought.

"Really?"

The brunette was surprised by the green haired girl's statement, for he didn't have any memories of visiting China before now.

"Yeah on TV, something about Q4"

"Oh... That was me and my team fighting in vanguard tournaments..."

The brunette replied, he had forgotten that the tournaments were broadcasted all over the world.

"Ah ha! That's why you seemed so familiar!"

The green haired girl called happily, causing the blue haired boy to laugh lightly at her childishness.

"No wonder he's so good then"

Aisen laughed, causing olive eyes to narrow slightly at him.

"Yeah, and one of the team mates looked like you Aisen, I remember making a comment about that when we first saw them on TV"

The brunette frowned slightly, now knowing that Aisen was in fact not Aichi for he had been in existence while Aichi was alive.

"Ah so that's why Kai was confused when he pulled me out of the pond..."

Aisen murmured half to himself, his sapphires glimmering as he thought.

"Yeah, I thought he was my friend at first"

"Well now I'm your friend as well Kai"

Jades looked down in surprise at the blue haired boy who's sapphires were filled to the brim with genuine kindness.

"Yeah, I just wish Aichi could have met you"

The younger boy nodded with a small smirk taking over his previous trouble.

"Yeah, once I was healed we could've used our likeness to confuse so many people if we wore the same clothes for a day"

The brunette raised a brow at this as he wondered if his Aichi would have played along with Aisen's games, he guessed that he would, after a little persuasion of course.

"Aisen... You've become so childish..."

The green haired girl sighed as she shook her head slowly.

"Eh really?"

"Yeah, though I guess that's because of the lack of memory so you act like a child..."

Sapphires narrowed at the green haired girl.

"It's not my fault Emerald"

The brunette smirked for he was intrigued by the conversation between the two friends.

"I think it's nice"

Kai said, he didn't mind that the younger was childish, however if he was annoying as well, then that would be a problem.

"I guess, though its just odd to me because he used to be serious but still playful"

Emerald replied as she ruffled the young boy's soft blue locks, resulting in a low growl of annoyance from him.

"I'm still serious you know..."

The younger huffed as he moved away from Emerald's hand and crossed his arms while puffing his cheeks out to create an adorable pouting face.

"I know, I know, the green haired girl laughed"

The brunette suddenly realized something, he was actually happy for the first time in a long time, he guessed that he just needed to meet some new and refreshing people.

"Anyway Kai, you're visiting China right?"

The brunette nodded at the younger's question.

"Yeah, I came with a few friends..."

"So how long are you staying then?"

The brunette frowned slightly when he remembered that he'd have to leave eventually.

"Once the festival is over"

Sapphires cast themselves downwards.

"Oh I see... Then to repay you for helping me out of the pond and with vanguard, I want to show you around until you have to leave!"

The blue haired boy huffed, determination sparking within his calm sapphires.

"Okay, I'd like that"

The brunette said with a small smile.

"Oooo what if me and Kai's friends come as well?"

Emerald pipped, curious about meeting the other people who came to China with the brunette.

The blue haired boy rolled his eyes as a smile graced his lips.

"Seriously Emerald? Don't think that I'm not aware of your plan to find stronger opponents"

The younger boy laughed, causing Emerald to blush slightly and look to the ground in embarrassment.

"Well I'm curious about the skills of foreigners..."

She murmured as she twiddled her fingers slowly.

"Well I don't mind... but its Kai's choice"

The green haired girl frowned at the younger's response.

"I'm not one for big crowds..."

The brunette replied, he wasn't lying about that, though his main reason for not wanting the others to come was because he wanted to get to know Aisen better.

"Oh I see..."

Emerald sighed, slightly disappointed about not meeting the brunette's other friends.

"There's nothing you can do about it Emerald, unless you want to stalk around where they're staying"

Aisen replied with a small smile as his sapphire gaze looked up towards the brunette.

"Good idea Aisen!"

Both males sighed at the green haired girl's enthusiasm about stalking.

" I bet Kai will even tell you where they're staying"

"... Tch"

Olive eyes lit up as the brunette quickly wrote down the name of the hotel he was staying at on a piece of paper. The brunette didn't care is the green haired girl annoyed the others for he was technically forced to go on the trip in the first place.

"Thank you!"

Emerald called before snatching the paper and heading out the door, causing both males to sigh once more.

"Hey get back- jeez... I swear..."

Ruby growled from the counter as she watched her leave. Sapphires lit up as they looked into deep jades.

"So, would you like me to start showing you around right now?"

Kai shrugged, not wanting to show how curious he was about checking out some new places.

"Sure, if you have time"

"Great! Then follow me, I want to show you my favourite place first"

Aisen smiled as he rolled his wheelchair to the exit of the store, the brunette followed the younger out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

The brunette matched his pace so that it corresponded with the younger boy's slightly slower speed, it impressed the brunette that Aisen could easily maneuver his wheelchair around others as if it were a part of him.

"Where's the place that you want to show me?"

Kai asked, curious as to what the blue haired boy had planned for them. Sapphires gazed back towards the brunette as a smile graced the younger's lips.

"It's not a surprise if I tell you"

The younger laughed, causing the brunette to sigh.

"I guess you're right"

"Anyway Kai, who's this Aichi person you thought I was when we first met?"

Aisen asked, curious as to what the person who looked like him was like.

"Ahhh... He's a good friend of mine"

The smaller boy frowned slightly at the answer that he received, not completely satisfied with the answer.

"I already knew that idiot, I meant what he was like"

The brunette blinked at the younger in surprise, he hasn't expected for the younger to call him an idiot.

"He was shy, kind and caring, always putting others before himself"

"So I guess that you guys were more than just friends"

"..."

Sapphires lit up as the smaller boy laughed lightly.

"Don't worry I won't make fun of you"

Kai sighed before carrying on.

"You're right, I promised to protect him but instead, he was always the one protecting me"

The brunette murmured, earning him a sympathetic smile from Aisen.

"I bet you're so open with me because me and this Aichi look similar"

"The resemblance is uncanny..."

"Heh, I want to meet this Aichi person"

The brunette smirked slightly, wondering how Aichi would react to seeing Aisen.

"That would be nice"

The brunette mused, he was starting to really like the younger boy, however it was a different feeling that he got when he was with Aichi, the feeling was more like what he felt towards Miwa. It wasn't romantic, but he wanted to be near the smaller boy as a good friend.

"Ah we're almost here!"

Aisen announced as he rolled his wheelchair slightly faster then before, the brunette looked around and noticed that there were few buildings around. He hadn't noticed the scenery change due to being preoccupied with his conversation with the younger.

"Really? But I don't see anything..."

"We're heading down the dirt path that's hidden behind a few ferns"

The blue haired boy replied, causing the brunette to frown slightly.

"... What about your wheelchair?"

"You'll stop it from flipping over"

The younger replied, as if the answer was obvious. The brunette sighed and took the handles of the smaller's wheelchair and began to push it carefully as they headed towards a clump of ferns.

"You're odd..."

Aisen smirked at the brunette's remark.

"Yeah and you're normal"

He replied as they went through the ferns, and ended up on a somewhat steep dirt path leading downhill.

"I can let go of the handles"

Sapphires flashed with alarm.

"No! I don't want to crash again"

"... You've crashed by doing this?"

"Mizuha was mean"

The younger huffed as he crossed his arms.

"I see..."

The older teen replied, tightening his grip somewhat on the handles as he allowed the wheelchair to lead him down the hills, he was careful to not let it flip.

After a while, the brunette began to small salt in the air and looked at the smaller boy, curious about their destination.

"The sea?"

The younger nodded before blue rolling waves and a small sandy patch came into view.

"Yeah, it's small and I don't think many people know about this place besides me and Mizuha"

The brunette looked around, it really was a nice place, the sand seemed clean and the trees were near in case one wanted some shade.

"That's neat, how did you find this place?"

Kai asked, he doubted that if one didn't know where this was, that it would be easy to reach here.

"Hmmm well it's actually where Mizuha found me, I was passed out halfway in the water with some metal around me. We guessed that the metal fell on me and it was the cause as to how I got hurt. My memory of four months starts here"

The blue haired boy explained, causing the brunette to frown slightly.

"What happened to the metal?"

The younger paused for a second to think.

"Hmmm, I think Mizuha tossed it somewhere around here, why?"

"Because it may be the metal that washed away in the plane crash, if so we may find a trace to Aichi"

The brunette sighed, causing sapphires to widen.

"Ah your right! The current brings in a lot of things from the sea to here!"

Aisen gasped, the older nodded, realizing that the same accident could have hurt both Aichi and Aisen, which would explain why the dates of injuries were so similar.

"Yeah, and don't worry, I can now easily tell that you're not Aichi after spending some time with you"

Sapphires looked into jades in confusion before realization filled them as the younger nodded.

"Good, wouldn't want ya betraying your Aichi"

The blue haired boy laughed, causing the brunette to smirk.

"Yeah, anyway would you mind if I look around?"

"Only if you bring me as well"

Aisen replied, as he motioned towards the wheelchair handles.

"That's fine"

The older replied as he pushed the wheelchair through the sand, apparently the blue haired boy had gotten special wheels to help with all terrain.

The two looked around for a good while, however after a few hours the two decided to take a break.

"I don't understand... Mizuha is lazy so I didn't think that he'd go through the trouble of actually disposing of the metal..."

The blue haired boy sighed as he leaned back in his wheelchair. The brunette nodded as he looked towards the glimmering sea.

"Ahhhh!"

The older jumped and looked back to where the smaller boy had just been to see an flipped wheelchair with the younger nowhere on sight.

"Aisen?"

"I'm down here..."

A muffled call came from behind the wheelchair, the brunette walked over to see the blue haired boy sprawled put in a ditched, rubbing his head, the wheelchair didn't fall because an old gnarled root had stopped it.

Sighing, the brunette hopped down into the ditch to help the younger up, however something caught his eye when he reached the younger.


	17. Chapter 17

I kinda want a break, until exams are over...

NO WRITER BLOCK

I've been good in updating consistently for...

About 70 chapters in a row (take away weekends) with total from my books...

I won't lie and say I wanna study... I actually just want to spend a few lunch breaks actually eating and reading.

I have a few chappys already written but those are for emergency writers block which I don't have

Sorry for the inconvenience, but berry needs a little break to relax, I'm pretty sure my readers who also write will understand

So Bai bai till my exams are over~


	18. Chapter 18

The brunette frowned slightly when he picked up a pair of purple glasses, at first he had thought that they were lapis, however he guessed that the sun's rays had played a trick on him.

"Owww... What's that?"

Aisen asked as he managed to sit up and look at the brunette.

"Just some old glasses, I thought they were Aichi's for a second..."

Kai replied as he handed the dirty purple glasses to the younger. Sapphires examined the broken frames for a few moments before narrowing slightly as he scratched them.

"Ehhh, they're blue! Something dyed them purple..."

Jades lit up when the younger handed him back the glasses, it was true, they were the same lapis colour that his lover had.

"I think I know what dyed them... Red and blue make purple, Aichi's blood most likely got on them..."

The brunette murmured as he examined the broken glasses some more. Sapphires looked towards the ground sadly.

"Maybe they belong to someone else"

Kai shook his head.

"No, the one part broke once before we left for the trip, I managed to fix it with a small blue elastic band and that band is here"

The brunette sighed as he placed the broken glasses into his pocket for safe keeping.

"So I guess Aichi fell in this ditch as well..."

"Anyway Aisen, I'm taking it that you're a clumsy person right?"

The younger nodded in response to the older's question.

"Yeah, apparently I've always been a clutz..."

The blue haired boy murmured, half grudgingly because he didn't like admitting that he was clumsy.

"Your clumsy streak has helped is find a clue though, so it may not be all that bad"

The older replied as knelt down to lift the smaller boy up. Sapphires narrowed slightly at the brunette as the younger allowed Kai to carry him out of the ditch, he couldn't help but blush in embarrassment at how undignified he probably looked.

"Yeah that may be good for you, but I'm the one who has to pay for it..."

Aisen sighed as he was placed back into his wheelchair.

"I guess, but these glasses may mean that if Aichi is alive, he's probably in China"

"... You better not start hoping that I'm Aichi"

Aisen murmured, sapphires narrowed at the brunette suspiciously, the older shook his head and smirked as he ruffled the smaller's blue locks.

"Don't worry, at first I did, but now after I've gotten to know you, I can tell that you're not Aichi"

Sapphires looked into jades with confusion as a small frown appeared upon his face.

"How can you tell?"

The blue haired boy whispered softly, curious as to what the older would say.

"You're body language is different, even supposing you were Aichi with amnesia, you'd still be the same person movement wise, that and you're a loud clutz"

"... You're a jerk you know that?"

The younger sighed as he moved his wheelchair away from the ditch so that he didn't fall back inside of it.

"Don't worry, you're not Aichi Aisen"

The brunette sighed causing the younger to frown.

"You're odd, wouldn't someone in your position want to think that I'm someone I'm not?"

The brunette shrugged, the smaller boy's question was reasonable.

"Yeah but, you're so different... I like you as a friend so I don't want you to be Aichi."

Sapphires rolled as a small smile graced the younger's lips.

"I have no memory before 4 months ago, I could very well be Aichi taking Aisen's place"

"Stop contemplating who you are Aisen, we should continue looking to see if we can find more clues"

The younger nodded and the two began to search around the bushes for more clues, Kai doing the main searching while Aisen was looking around for anything odd because he wasn't as mobile as the older.

"Aisen!"

Both teens looked up to see Mizuha walking along the shore, as if looking for someone.

"What's he doing here?"

The brunette asked.

"I go here often so this is one of the places where Mizuha looks for me"

The smaller replied as he began to steer himself out of the bushes so that he was in the beige haired boy's field of view.

"Ah Aisen, there you are? What were you doing in the bushes? You could have fallen... again"

The beige haired boy asked, causing the younger to flinch slightly at the last part.

"He was helping me search for clues"

The brunette called as he walked out of the bushes. Hazel eyes narrowed at the brunette as Mizuha shuffled his position so that he was beside the youngest boy.

"Is that all?..."

"Yes Mizuha, stop being so jealous..."

Aisen sighed, causing the beige haired boy to blush slightly.

"I-I'm not jealous! It's just odd that you two were alone together!"

Mizuha hissed, causing the blue haired boy to smirk slightly at how silly he was acting.

"We were searching for clues about my friend Aichi who is missing"

The brunette added, not wanting the beige haired boy to have a misunderstanding and start pestering them.

"You heard him Mizuha, he's already taken so its fine"

The blue haired boy laughed, causing the beige haired boy's blush to deepen into a darker shade.

"Well whatever... Why are you guys searching for a missing person here? Wouldn't it make sense to look in the city?"

Mizuha sighed, scratching his head in confusion.

"Well we believe that Aichi may have washed up around here, by the way, where did you put those metal clumps?"

Aisen asked, wondering if his love would help them find any extra traces of the missing boy. Hazel eyes narrowed slightly before lighting up.

"Ah I remember where I stashed them, but why do you guys want to know?"

"We think they're remains of a plane that crashed four months ago..."

Aisen replied, Mizuha pursed his lip and crossed his arms.

"Ah... So a plane crash hurt you even though you weren't in it"

Sapphires and jades blinked in surprise at the beige haired boy's comment.

"Ehhh what do you mean?"

The blue haired boy murmured, confused as to what his boyfriend was saying.


	19. Chapter 19

Hazel eyes flashed towards the ground as Mizuha sighed.

"You know how I found you unconscious on the beach right?"

The youngest boy nodded. Mizuha took a breath before continuing.

"Well... You were actually underneath the metal, like really underneath it, it was hard to get you out from under it... I think the waves crashed it into you"

The brunette was silent as he listened to the beige haired boy, wondering why he was so hesitant in speaking.

"So what? I got hit by metal and lost my memories, what now?"

Aisen sighed, he was feeling slightly impatient to know what his lover was actually trying to say.

"Well... The water around you was dark red... At first I thought it was all of your blood so I panicked. But when I pulled you out, I could see that your injuries weren't enough to cause that blood loss..."

The beige haired boy trailed off, leaving the two listening to hold their breath until he continued.

"I brought you to the hospital first before returning back to the beach, your safety is one of my top priorities after all..."

The brunette felt uneasy, for some reason he was unsure as to whether he wanted Mizuha to continue or not.

"When I returned... I saw more blood than before on the beach, leading towards the undergrowth... I looked around but found nothing..."

"... So Aichi did wash up on the shore..."

The brunette murmured, feeling relieved for a few moments before realizing that it didn't necessarily mean that the blue haired boy was still alive.

"Maybe..."

The beige haired boy whispered softly, feeling slightly shy due to the attention he was getting.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

The blue haired boy asked, slightly upset that his love had kept quiet.

"Because I was too preoccupied with hoping that you'd get better... And then after a while I became worried that I'd get in trouble for saying nothing"

The brunette nodded, he understood the boy, however he couldn't say that he was too pleased with him.

"Thank you for telling us this Mizuha"

Kai said, Mizuha smiled weakly at the brunette.

"So this Aichi, what's he like?"

"He apparently looks identical to me..."

The beige haired boy paled slightly at the younger's words.

"Exactly the same?"

Mizuha whispered, the other two nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

Aisen chirped, trying to be energetic so as to lighten the mood.

"So I might have accidentally taken Aichi and have mistaken him for Aisen?"

"Yeah you could have, however I have a few doubts about Aisen actually being Aichi"

The brunette replied.

"Doubts... so there's the slightest chance..."

Both younger boys sighed, causing the brunette to shrug.

"We won't know for sure until we find

Aichi"

"But what if he's..."

The blue haired boy trailed off, unable to continue his sentence.

"Then we'd find him... We've already found his glasses..."

Kai replied, his head was starting to hurt due to all of the possible 'ifs'.

"So... would you guys mind if I help search?"

The beige haired boy asked, he wanted to help because he was curious about whether he had actually saved his Aisen, he thought so, yet he wanted to make sure.

"I don't see why not"

The brunette replied, knowing that they'd get more ground covered with an extra set of eyes helping them out.

"Yay, Mizuha has joined the fun!"

Both older teens sighed at Aisen's call, both thinking that the younger was quite childish despite their previous conversation.

"The blood trail lead over towards there"

The beige haired boy said as he pointed towards a thicket that the brunette hadn't searched yet.

"Oh yeah... I almost forgot about that path..."

The blue haired boy replied as he wheeled himself over towards the thicket.

"I don't blame you Aisen... you haven't traveled on it since you lost your memory"

Sapphires flashed at hazel orbs as the younger crossed his arms and did a little pouting motion.

"Don't look down on me! I'm soon going to be back on my feet"

The brunette raised a brow at the younger's comment, he had assumed that the boy's injury was permanent.

"Yes yes, it's only a matter of time Aisen"

Mizuha sighed, patting the smaller boy's head in the process causing him to blush slightly.

"What's on the path?"

The brunette asked, curious as to what was behind the thicket.

"A narrow path that leads to a cave system, it's easy to get lost in it though"

Jades lit up, it made the brunette hopeful that Aichi had entered the caves and had just gotten lost"

"Oh... Does that mean you guys are going to leave me here?..."

Aisen said, knowing that his wheelchair probably could only handle wide paths.

"No, we should go tomorrow when the day is new, we don't want to be in their after dark just in case. Anyway I also want to buy a long rope so that we don't get lost"

Mizuha replied, causing the brunette to feel a little disappointed, though Kai did see the reason behind the beige haired boy's concern. It wouldn't be to fun being lost in a cave.

"So we should head back and rest until tomorrow"

Kai said as he looked at the sea, the sunlight was starting to turn orange, causing the sea's surface seem illuminated.

"Yeah, and I'm coming"

The blue haired boy huffed, causing the two older teens to smirk and nod.

"Of course, you've been looking longer than I have Aisen. I'll carry you on the narrow path until we reach the wide cave, Kai will carry your wheelchair until then as well"

Sapphires lit up at the beige haired boy's words.

"Okay!"

The youngest chirped before the three of them dispersed and headed their own ways, law headed towards his hotel while Aisen and Mizuha went to their own house.

"KAI!"

The brunette jumped slightly when Miwa came running towards him when he entered the hotel, the blond seemed somewhat on edge.

"What's wrong?"

The brunette sighed, wondering what could have caused the cheerful blond to act so uneasy.


	20. Chapter 20

"This girl won't leave me alone! I beat her in a cardfight and now she keeps challenging me!"

Miwa called, the brunette looked over to where the blond was pointing to see Emerald. A soft sigh escaped from the brunette as he shook his head.

"Miwa just battle her"

The blond shook his head and hid behind Kai playfully as if the brunette would actually protect him.

"I have... all day, I'm tired..."

The blond sighed, the green haired girl smiled when she noticed the brunette.

"Oh Kai, nice to see you again!"

Emerald chirped as she pulled out her deck from her pocket, eager to battle the brunette whom had just arrived.

"Wait?! Don't tell me you sent her here..."

The brunette called, not believing that his friend would betray him like that.

"Tch..."

The brunette silently walked by the two loud teens in the lobby and headed towards his room, ignoring any further conversation for he knew that it would be pointless and loud.

When the brunette arrived in his room, he noticed that there was food left out on the table for him. He felt slightly guilty for ignoring the blond but he didn't bother to go back to the lobby, instead he slipped the food into the microwave and waited for it to heat up.

After Kai had finished eating the leftover curry, Miwa entered their shared room. Grey orbs narrowed slightly at the brunette before the blond walked over to his own bed and flopped onto it exhausted.

"..."

"Kai that was uncalled for..."

Miwa whined as he rolled over to look at the brunette.

"Tch..."

"Will you at least explain? You don't know how confusing it was to have some random girl barge into this room and challenge me to a cardfight..."

The blond complained, the brunette sighed.

"Just a person I met at a card shop, I didn't want her to pester me so I wrote down directions to the hotel"

"... So you sent her to bug me instead..."

Kai nodded silently before putting the trash from his supper away.

"Think what you want"

"... Well you said there was a card shop right? Were you there all day?"

The brunette nodded, he still wanted to keep the meeting of Aisen to himself so that things wouldn't turn out badly if their search for Aichi ended up being a dead end.

"Cool, can you show me where?"

Miwa asked, curious about fighting new people.

"Sure but Emerald apparently works there..."

The brunette smirked when he noticed Miwa hesitate slightly, as if he was unsure as to whether he still wanted to go or not.

"That's fine... I can just battle other people still"

The blond sighed.

"Okay then the card shop is called... Azuki Shoku"

The brunette lied, for he didn't want his loud friend being at the place that was going to be his cover for the next day. He just hoped that there was no building with that name in China.

"Thanks Kai! I can't wait to see all the different strategies"

The blond murmured happily, half to himself, making the brunette feel slightly guilty once more.

"I'm going to bed now"

The brunette said before turning off the lights to leave the blond in the dark.

"Hey Kai! what about me?"

"..."

"...I guess I'll go to sleep as well..."

The blond sighed, not surprised by his friend's actions in the slightest.

The brunette woke up early in the morning from his dreamless sleep, it surprised him as to how early he actually woke up compared to his usual waking time.

Silently, so as to not to awake the blond sleeping in the other bed, the brunette grabbed an apple and ate it quickly before heading out the door.

It surprised him to see that other people were awake in the lobby, he hadn't thought that many people woke up around 8am if they could help it.

He quickly left the hotel and headed towards the place where he had been yesterday, guessing that the other two would most likely meet him there.

Kai was relieved that the sunlight was weak and that the cool air seemed to re-energize him.

When he arrived at the narrow path, the brunette decided to sit on a rock and wait, he wondered if he had left too early. After a while, the brunette heard the sound of rustling leaves, jades looked over to see Mizuha pushing Aisen in his wheelchair down the path. Sapphires looked over at the brunette in surprise.

"Ehhh you're already here?..."

The beige haired boy laughed at the disappointment that laced the younger's voice.

"Yeah, why something wrong?"

Kai asked, curious to know what had caused the smaller boy his disappointment.

"No..."

Aisen murmured, flickering his gaze towards the ground.

"He just wanted to spend some time on the beach with me before searching"

The beige haired boy replied, causing the younger,s face to turn a slight shade of pink.

"Mizuha!"

The blue haired boy called, embarrassed that the brunette witnessed the exchange.

"Did you get everything you wanted?"

The brunette asked, not showing his amusement from the youngest boy so as to not further embarrass him.

"Yeah"

Mizuha replied as he pulled out a few long ropes that each spanned a few hundred meters.

"We're going to tie them together then?"

"Yeah, we don't know how deep the caves go and I don't want to have to turn around in the middle"

The brunette nodded, he understood the beige haired boy's reasoning, for turning away half way through would feel very frustrating and annoying.

With that, the three boys worked on tying the ropes together so as to create one ridiculously long rope.

"Okay we're ready to go"

Aisen chirped when the last knot was made, both older teens nodded before the brunette tied the rope to a sturdy tree, making sure to use quite a few odd knots for reassurance.

Mizuha then hoisted the younger boy onto his back while the brunette took care of the wheelchair before the three headed down the narrow path that lead towards the caverns.

Thankfully neither Aisen nor the wheelchair were too heavy.


	21. Chapter 21

"So Mizuha, what's the odds of finding Aichi alive in the caves? Even if we find him he could have..."

The brunette trailed off, his own words hurting him, however he couldn't help but be concerned and nervous about finding his love.

"Well, when I was little I got lost there before... If its the same as I remember, then Aichi should be fine..,.. There's actually a lot of life in the caves, lots of ways to find food and there's most likely fresh water pockets"

Both Aisen and the brunette breathed a sigh of relief at the beige haired boy's words.

"So food and water wise he'd be fine, but what about his injuries?"

The blue haired boy questioned, remembering the blood stained lapis frames that he and the brunette had found. Mizuha shrugged.

"Depends if he's smart, I'm pretty sure there'd be a lot of moss in the caves due to them being near water and it being a dark place. Also we're near salt water so if Aichi is smart then he might have tried to use salt water to get rid of any infections"

Curious jades and sapphires looked at Mizuha, causing hazel eyes to gaze towards the ground in embarrassment as he walked.

"How do you know so much?"

Aisen murmured, slightly impressed by his love's intelligence.

"I read a lot of books when I get bored"

"Is that the entrance?"

Kai asked as a small cave opening came into view.

"Yeah, it's bigger when we're actually in it"

The beige haired boy said as he jogged over to the entrance and entered the cave. The brunette followed after and once they were inside, Mizuha placed the blue haired boy back into the wheelchair.

"It's so pretty..."

Aisen gasped, sapphires shining with admiration as the young boy gazed upon the cave, there was indeed plenty of plants and pockets of water like Mizuha had guessed there would be.

"We've got no time to admire the scenery, we've got to search for Aichi"

The brunette sighed, causing the younger boy to blush slightly in embarrassment for being sidetracked so easily.

"Sorry..."

The youngest boy murmured, causing Mizuha to smirk.

"Which way should we go? I doubt that splitting up would be a good idea"

Kai said as he turned towards the beige haired boy. Hazel eyes narrowed as he looked at the four paths that most likely branched off into even more paths along the way.

"Hmm maybe we should chose the paths that look like they have the most life around them. After all, it's common sense to not go down potentially desolate paths"

The beige haired boy as he pointed towards the farthest left path that seemed to have a small stream heading down it.

The other two nodded, both thankful that they had someone with them who was slightly educated in traveling.

"Okay, then lets go!"

Aisen called happily as he rolled his wheelchair carefully down the path, his voice causing echoes to resonate throughout the cave.

"Hey! slow down Aisen!"

Mizuha scolded as he jogged after the youngest boy, the brunette following behind at a walking pace.

"Aww it'll be fine!"

The blue haired boy chirped, sapphires glinting in the dim lighting.

"Not if you fall again"

Mizuha breathed as he grabbed hold of the handles on the wheelchair so as to slow they younger's pace down to a much safer one.

"... I won't fall"

Aisen huffed as he crossed his arms like a child would.

"Hey Kai, would Aichi respond if he heard us calling?"

The beige haired boy asked, ignoring the pouting of the smallest boy.

"Yeah if he heard us, but wouldn't calling be useless because the echoes could disorientate us?"

The brunette questioned, remembering how Aisen's voice echoed quite a bit when the younger called.

"True, but it would help a lot if he called back so that we know that he's okay"

Mizuha explained.

"What if he's sleeping or something?"

The blue haired boy asked, not wanting to factor in anything that would be grim.

"... He is a heavy sleeper..."

The brunette murmured, remembering how Emi and Shizuka had told him about how hard it was to wake up the younger.

"... Well it's still worth a try... Aichi! Where are you? Kai really wants to see you!"

The brunette grimaced slightly at the blue haired boy's call, for it was slightly too loud for his ears.

"..."

"..."

"..."

All three boys were silent as they listened to the echo, all three hoping to hear a response from the missing boy.

After a while, Mizuha allowed a small sigh to slip out.

"He may be sleeping then..."

The beige haired boy sighed, not even bothering to state the other evident reason as to why there was no response.

"Yeah..."

The brunette murmured, disappointed that he didn't hear the kind voice of his love.

"Don't worry Kai! There's still so much of the cave we can explore, especially because our safety rope is ridiculously long"

Aisen whispered softly, trying to cheer up the brunette whom he had quickly thought of as a good friend despite their short time together.

"I know... But... I just don't feel the same without him..."

The brunette murmured, half to himself earning him sympathetic smiles from the two boys.

"Don't worry Kai, we're going to find Aichi... one way or another..."

The beige haired boy replied as the three of them continued to head down the path.

After a while, the three teens came upon another intersection of caves, five available routs were able to be taken. However the middle tunnel seemed as if a cave in had happened so they automatically mentally scratched that route out as an option.

"The stream branches off to the far right path and the far left path..."

Aisen murmured, wondering about which path they should take. The beige haired boy felt slightly shy when expecting gazes rested upon him.

"So which way? You seem more knowledgable about caves"

Kai asked, knowing that Mizuha would probably lead them to Aichi faster, if at all, than if himself or Aisen were to choose paths.


	22. Chapter 22

Mizuha frownedslighty, all the paths seemed to be good choices except for the middle one.

"Ah maybe the far right path? Since Aichi was hurt he'd have been leaning on the walls slightly, however I doubt that he would have leaned on the moss that covered the far left wall."

The beige haired boy replied after noticing the moss, knowing that if it were him, he'd avoid leaning on the slimy moss.

"... Yuck! I second that!"

Aisen called with disgust littering his face as he moved his hand off of the slimy moss. he had been curious about touching it.

The brunette smirked slightly at the youngest boy's silliness, however his smirk faded when the blue haired boy wiped his slimy hand on the brunette's sleeve.

"..."

Innocent sapphires looked up into slightly annoyed jades.

"What?"

"... Nothing..."

Kai replied, thinking that it was too vintners one to argue when he should be paying attention to searching for his blue haired love.

"Shhh, do you hear that?"

Both the older and the youngest looked over towards the beige haired boy in confusion.

"Hear what?"

Aisen asked, rolling his wheelchair up so that he was beside his boyfriend.

"I think I hear running water..."

"We've been traveling beside a small stream for a while though"

The brunette replied, wondering the sound of running water would peek the beige haired boy's curiosity.

"Yeah but it sounds like the water starts to speed up"

Mizuha replied as he continued walking, however with a slightly more speedy pace.

The three headed further down the tunnel, passing multiple forks in their path, however they continued to follow the beige haired boy's lead.

"... What time is it?"

The blue haired boy asked, blushing slightly when his stomach growled. Mizuha looked at his watch and sighed.

"It's noon, we might as well have a lunch break"

Sapphires lit up at Mizuha's comment, the brunette nodded and the two who were standing sat down on the cool ground.

"Here"

Mizuha said as he pulled out a few apples from his orange shoulder bag and tossed them to the other two.

"Thanks!"

"Thanks"

Both Aisen and Kai replied before they began to eat their lunch. Jades took the time to gaze around the cave as they ate.

"Hey, I have a question"

The brunette said as he finished the apple. Curious hazel orbs looked over towards the brunette.

"Yeah?"

Jades narrowed slightly at the walls of the cave.

"Why isn't it too dark for us to see in here? There's no sunlight yet I can see quite well..."

"Ah, that's because the walls are lines with shards of reflective stone and the moss is slightly luminescent."

Mizuha replied, though neither of the two quite understood what he said.

"I don't understand..."

Aisen sighed, voicing the brunette's thoughts.

"Well, the initial rays of the sun are reflected into here by the many tiny shards of reflective stone, that reflected light is then absorbed by the moss. Then, the light the moss creates is caught by the reflective stones, then the cycle repeated itself"

Both teens nodded in understanding.

"Oh I see, so that's why you didn't bring a flashlight"

Mizuha nodded at the brunette's reply.

"Yeah, I knew that we wouldn't need one and I also knew that I wouldn't need to pack much supplies because everything we need is already in the caves"

Sapphires lit up in admiration as the blue haired boy wheeled over towards Mizuha and hugged him.

"You're so smart!"

"N-not really..."

The beige haired boy stuttered, blushing from embarrassment.

"Stop lying!"

Aisen huffed, causing hazel orbs to look towards the ground.

"Ahem... Anyway we better get moving..."

The beige haired bit said as he moved out of the younger's grasp, Aisen sighed but nodded.

The three then continued travelling through the caves, always making sure to follow the water source, and if it branched then they'd follow the most likely path for an injured boy to take.

"So Kai, what kind of place does Aichi like?"

The beige haired boy asked after they had walked for quite a while.

"He likes cozy places, why?"

"Because it feels as if we're heading near the back of the caves, which is good if he likes cozy places"

The brunette nodded, understanding what Mizuha meant. he began to feel slightly nervous from the thought of seeing his love again, even though he had given up not too long ago.

"Gah!"

Both older teens jumped in surprise, they both looked back to see a flipped over empty wheelchair on the brink of falling down a newly made hole in the ground.

"..."

"..."

Mizuha sighed and walked over towards the hole and looked down, surprising the brunette as to how calm he was.

"You okay Aisen?"

The beige haired boy called as he peered into the hole, a muffled groan was heard.

"Yeah..."

The blue haired boy replied softly.

"We're jumping down after you!"

Mizuha called before he slipped down into the hole, leaving the brunette to state blankly.

"..."

Kai inwardly sighed as he grabbed the wheelchair and followed after the two. it surprised him that the drop was only a little higher than he was in height.

Jades looked over to see a slightly annoyed Mizuha helping up a slightly dizzy Aisen.

"Sorry..."

The blue haired boy whispered as his sapphire gaze met the ground.

"It's fine... I'm used to it. however... you've got to be careful, you could have really gotten hurt..."

The beige haired boy replied as he patted the younger on the head.

The brunette wasn't paying attention to the conversation however, for his attention was snatched by a baby blue cell phone on the ground.

Both younger boys noticed the brunette's odd behaviour and looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

The blue haired boy murmured.

"Aichi's phone..."

Kai replied softly as he slowly walked over towards the baby blue phone and picked it up to examine it. He held his breath, for the phone did indeed belong to Aichi.


	23. Chapter 23

The brunette felt a spark of hope rise within his chest at the newest clue about Aichi.

"I guess me falling was a good thing!..."

Aisen replied, sapphires sparkling with excitement at becoming closer to seeing his look-a-like.

"Yeah... Maybe he's close by!"

Mizuha exclaimed, his curiosity peaked at the thought of solving the missing Aichi mystery.

"..."

The brunette was silent as he slipped the phone into his pocket and began walking down the tunnel. The beige haired boy took a second to look up through the hole before turning to follow the older teen, Aisen then followed as well.

The walking pace was much quicker than the one before, it was hard for the youngest to keep up but he didn't say anything, for he understood why the older teen seemed so anxious.

"Kai, can I ask you something?"

Mizuha asked as they walked followed a stream to the right.

"Sure what?"

Kai asked, his gaze not faltering from in front of him.

"We may find Aichi... But I've been wondering... What if... We don't find him in good condition... or even worse?..."

The beige haired boy asked, wanting to know what to expect from the older if such a thing were to happen.

"... We will find him okay..."

Mizuha winced slightly at the response, feeling slightly worried for the older.

"I know... But I'm just wondering..."

The brunette was silent for a few moments before responding.

"I... Don't know... I had given up on him before coming to China..."

"I understand..."

The beige haired boy replied softly, his hazel eyes looking towards the ground as he prayed that they would find Aichi in good condition. For he didn't want his new friend's hopes to be brought up just to become utterly crushed by cruel reality.

"Stop dying such dark things you two..."

Aisen murmured, he had begun to feel anxious due to the conversation.

"Ah sorry"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Aichi is okay, we've seen tons of moss and fresh water so far..."

The youngest chirped, trying to reassure both teens.

"Yeah but... what about food? I haven't seen any animals..."

The brunette replied, even though he didn't want to think about horrible facts like that.

"Really? well I've seen a bunch. The moss is edible, though not at all tasty and there are many small animals creeping around. I'm sure if Aichi was desperate enough he'd eat them"

Mizuha sighed.

"The moss is ... Edible?..."

The beige haired boy nodded at the younger's question.

"Yeah, you should give it a try"

The brunette raised a brow as he turned to watch the younger boy cautiously taking some of the moss off of the wall.

"It smells disgusting..."

Aisen called as he sniffed it before quickly moving it away from his face.

"But it's edible"

Sapphires narrowed at his lover as he cautiously opened his mouth to place the moss into it. Seconds later, the youngest gasped and coughed out the moss, gagging in the process.

"Ack... Yuck! How can that possibly be edible?!"

The blue haired boy cried as he tried to wipe the taste off of his tongue.

"It's edible, but I didn't say it tasted good"

The beige haired boy laughed, not believing that he actually tried to eat the moss even though he wasn't starved.

"We need to hurry and find Aichi... I don't think he would have lasted long having to eat such yucky food..."

The blue haired boy murmured sadly, causing the brunette to smirk as he imagined Aichi gagging as he tried to eat it.

"He'll be fine if he became hungry enough"

Mizuha snickered, glad that he managed to lighten the mood, even in the slightest.

The three then continued to walk through the caves, this time, at a much more slower pace that didn't exhaust the youngest.

Jades flickered around at his surrounding, for he was carefully looking around for any other signs of Aichi.

"Hey, do you guys smell that?"

Aisen asked as he sniffed the air, the other two paused to sniff as well and they all filled with confusion.

"I do, it smells as if something is burning..."

The brunette replied, he was confused as to how something could be burning when there was so much water around them.

"... I doubt that anything could burn naturally down here..."

Mizuha murmured, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

A small smile crept upon the brunette's face as realization filled him.

"No, but Aichi could be burning something..."

Hazel and sapphire eyes widened in shock at the brunette's comment.

"Aichi is somewhere really close!"

Aisen called, excited about finding the missing boy.

"Yeah... He is..."

The brunette replied as he carried on walking, this time, following the scent of the burning smell. Truth be told, it smelt quite horrible.

"Aichi!"

The youngest called, hoping to hear a response, however no echo of return was heard by the three of them.

"I wonder why he isn't responding..."

The beige haired boy murmured.

"He may not have heard..."

"No, he probably heard but he might think that he's imagining it"

Aisen replied to the brunette's comment.

"I guess... He's probably been alone all this time..."

The brunette murmured half to himself, he wondered how the young boy would react to seeing people after being alone for so long.

The smell of the burning suddenly intensified greatly after they turned a corner, causing all except Aisen to recoil back slightly.

"Urrrghh... Why does it smell so bad..."

The beige haired boy grimaced slightly as he held his nose with his hand so as to block out the smell.

The brunette was starting to feel a little sick from the smell, he was glad that he hadn't eaten anything too heavy.

Suddenly, a big waft of smoke hit the brunette, obscuring his sight in front of him for a few moments before it dissipated.

"I think it may be the moss that's burning..."

Mizuha coughed as the three of them waved away the smoke so that they could see.

Jades widened at the sight that met him when his vision returned.


	24. Chapter 24

Dull sapphires looked up into shocked jades before mutual shock resided within both.

"A-Aichi?..."

The brunette murmured softly, shocked to see the state of the blue haired boy. The boy's clothes were torn, however the boy was actually clean as if he had recently bathed in some water.

"K-Kai?..."

The younger boy's voice cracked, it wasn't as soft as usual, it was as if the boy hadn't spoken for months which was most likely true.

Tears filled jades as the brunette swiftly moved over to embrace his love, the boy smelt like the burning moss yet the brunette paid no heed to that.

"I can't believe that I found you... I... I thought that I had lost you..."

Kai whispered as he continued to carefully embrace the thin teen, it worried him that his love was so thin, however he wasn't so thin as to not have any meat on him.

"You think you're surprised? I never thought that I'd see another person again, let alone you..."

Aichi whispered, his voice still rough due to not being accustomed to speaking.

The brunette smiled slightly when he moved away from the younger boy so as to be able to take a good look at him. The younger's hair seemed to have grown rather long so that it reached Aichi's shoulders, though it didn't in the least make the innocent and caring boy unrecognizable.

Taking a closer look at his love, he realized that Aisen and Aichi were slightly different when it came to hair and eye colour, while Aichi's eyes were closer to sapphires while Aisen's was a shade closer to cerulean. While Aisen's hair was closer to cerulean than Aichi's hair as well.

"So this is Aichi... He doesn't look much like me..."

The cerulean haired boy murmured as he crouched down to examine the newly found boy's face.

A slight blush crossed over Aichi's face as he backed slightly away from the look-a-like.

"A-Aisen... What are you doing here with Kai?..."

The blue haired boy asked in surprise, for he had never expected to see the two together.

Jades blinked in surprise at his love's comment, he didn't expect that Aichi would actually already know his look-a-like.

"Ehhhhh you know me?!"

The cerulean haired boy gasped, causing sapphires to look at him in confusion.

"You... You don't remember me?"

Aichi asked, confused as to why the cerulean haired boy didn't recognize him.

"Ah, excuse my boyfriend, he lost his memory around four months ago"

Mizuha added, startling the blue haired boy whom hadn't noticed him.

"Ah I see... That explains why he didn't remember me..."

"How do you guys know each other?"

The brunette asked, curious to know more about the younger.

A small smile graced the blue haired boy's lips as sapphires glimmered in amusement.

"I'm pretty sure you noticed our uncanny resemblance of each other... Well when I look proper that is... The truth is, we're cousins on my dad's side. He's Aisen Sendou.

The brunette nodded at the younger's explanation, it made sense that the two were related.

"So that's my last name..."

Shocked gazes rested upon the cerulean haired boy, who in return blushed shyly from the attention.

"... You didn't know your full name?"

The beige haired boy sighed, narrowing his hazel eyes at his somewhat dim lover.

"Well you never told me and how would I know? I have amnesia!"

The cerulean boy huffed with annoyance as he crossed his arms.

"Ah... How did you end up in a wheelchair Aisen? Did you fall again?"

The blue haired boy asked as he noticed the wheelchair, cerulean a narrowed at the blue haired boy.

"No, junk from the plane crash hit me"

"Ah I see-"

The younger boy's speach was cut off by harsh coughing.

"Aichi?!"

The coughing concerned the brunette greatly when the smaller boy fell limply into his arms after he fell unconscious.

"He does seem to have somewhat of a fever... I think the coughing is from the burnt moss, but we should quickly get Aichi out of here and to a doctor..."

The beige haired boy murmured as he felt the younger's forehead.

"I agree..."

The brunette whispered softly as he brushed himself off and hoisted his unconscious love onto his back.

"You said that he'd be fine..."

Aisen sighed, causing Mizuha to shrug.

"Yeah, he is fine... but fine and healthy are two different things..."

The beige haired boy replied with a small frown as he began to lead the way out of the caves by following the rope.

"I doubt that the water and whatever he ate were completely clear of risk..."

Kai added darkly, pursing his lip slightly at the thought of losing his love so soon after he just found him.

"He probably has a cold and the coughing just drained his energy... I doubt that he is in any condition to walk for long distances right now"

Mizuha sighed, trying his best to reassure the other two.

"I hope..."

"Same..."

Aisen sighed, completely agreeing with the brunette.

"Anyway, change of topic, I'm relieved that Aichi is Aichi and that Aisen is Aisen"

Confused jades and ceruleans looked at the beige haired boy.

"Okay, you lost me..."

Mizuha laughed lightly at the silliness of his boyfriend.

"Of course you did... I meant that you must be glad that you really are Aisen and not Aichi with amnesia"

The brunette nodded at the beige haired boy's words, he wouldn't have known what to do if things had actually turned out differently so that there were two 'Aisens' who loved Mizuha while Aichi was the one suffering from amnesia.

"Ah I agree... It was a little scary when I thought about how I could actually be someone else..."

The cerulean haired boy replied with a blush, resulting in a reassuring pat on the head from the beige haired boy.

"Yep, I could only imagine, that's why I wanted to help you guys find Aichi"

Jades narrowed slightly at Mizuha as a small smirk appeared upon the brunette's lips.

"So I guess it wasn't just a plain selfless act of kindness"


	25. Chapter 25

The beige haired boy shook his head and shrugged, a sly smile resting upon his face.

"Why would I be selfless? I just wanted to help Aisen... And maybe explore the caves with other people"

Mizuha replied, causing the cerulean haired boy to frown slightly.

"So you were just basically too afraid to explore the caves on your own..."

The younger boy murmured causing the beige haired boy to smile nervously.

"No, I also wanted to help you"

Ceruleans narrowed slightly before the younger looked away and sighed.

"Whatever you say..."

"How are we going to get back up..."

The brunette's comment startled the two younger boys and snapped their attention towards the hole above them where Aisen had initially fallen through.

"Ah... Maybe we could use my wheelchair as a boost?"

The cerulean haired boy suggested, the brunette looked at the younger and frowned slightly.

"But how could you get up? Before I carried the wheelchair and Mizuha carried you. But I now have Aichi and neither of us could carry both people"

The older sighed, wondering how all four of them could get back up, it was a little unfortunate that there was no wall they could climb up.

"Maybe if we tie the free end of the rope to the wheelchair, then climb up before we pull the wheelchair and Aisen up"

The brunette nodded at the beige haired boy's suggestion, it could work, it it was also risky and could result in injury.

"... With my luck I'm going to fall..."

Aisen sighed as he watched his boyfriend begin tying the rope to the handles of his wheelchair.

"That's fine, you'll probably end up unharmed"

Mizuha laughed while the brunette climbed up and out of the hole.

"But I'm scheduled to get out of my wheelchair soon!"

The cerulean haired boy whined as he watched the brunette being up Aichi and then help Mizuha out of the hole.

"A few extra weeks won't hurt you"

"..."

Aisen was silent as he felt himself being pulled upward, he gripped the handles tightly in case the wheelchair flipped, for he was not in the mood to fall on his head.

"Aisen open your eyes, you're up and out of the hole"

The beige haired boy laughed as he patten the younger boy's soft cerulean locks.

"I doubt that Mizuha would have let you fall"

Kai added, guessing that the younger was most likely upset with the beige haired boy due to how insensitive he had acted.

"... True... If me falling would have harmed me, I guess Mizuha would have caught me"

"I doubt that he catches you when it's only a small fall"

All three teens jumped at the blue haired boy's comment.

"Oh you're awake"

Kai replied as he let the younger boy down off of his back, relieved that he wasn't unconscious for too long.

"Yeah sorry... The smell of burning moss always does that to me"

Aichi laughed lightly, confusing the other three.

"Then why did you burn it if it made you pass out?"

The brunette asked, curious as to why the younger would do something so silly.

"Because it warded away insects, the insects down here hurt a lot when they bite..."

Jades narrowed slightly at the blue haired boy, he hadn't seen any insects in the caves since he entered.

"There are no insects"

Aisen sighed, speaking the others thoughts as well as his own.

"They're small and only come out at certain times. I believe they stay in the back of the caves though..."

The younger yawned, causing the brunette to inch a little closer to the boy as they walked, just in case the younger were to fall.

"Then why were you staying in the back of the caves?..."

Mizuha asked.

"I was lost... You know how many times I've walked in a circle?"

The brunette smirked slightly at his love's comment, remembering how the younger was bad at directions and could easily get lost.

"I don't doubt that... So Aichi, how are you alive?..."

Sapphires dropped towards the ground at the brunette's comment, causing Kai to feel uneasy.

"I ate weird things and drank the fresh water..."

Jades narrowed at the younger but he said nothing else, he'd ask again once the two were alone together.

Questioning glances made their way from hazel and cerulean orbs towards the brunette but the oldest ignored them. He understood why they were confused for he felt their sane confusion as well.

"I hope none of them were poisonous"

The cerulean haired boy laughed, resulting on Aichi shrugging.

"I hope not, I did my best to avoid brightly coloured creatures, though if any of what I ate was poisonous... I doubt that I'd be in the world of the living"

Hearing Aichi joke about dying make the brunette feel a little unsettled, the reason was because the younger could have easily died.

"Please don't joke about dying Aichi..."

Sapphires looked up into jades with confusion before melting into understanding.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to make you upset Kai..."

The blue haired boy whispered softly, the brunette's gaze softened at the genuine apology that the younger had given him.

"It's fine, I just don't like the thought of you dying... You've been close to death a few times... And each time scared me more than anything..."

Kai replied softly as he gently embraced the younger boy.

"A-hem! We're still here"

Both Aichi and Kai blushed when they remembered Aisen and Mizuha.

"So cute!"

Aisen laughed, even though he was blushing somewhat himself due to how much Aichi and Kai seemed to care about each other.

"Don't tease them Aisen..."

The beige haired boy sighed.

"When I first met you, you were so docile..."

The brunette murmured, surprised by how audible the cerulean haired boy was.

"Aisen's shy at first, but once you get to know him he's can be loud at times"

The brunette nodded at Mizuha's explanation, it seemed reasonable enough.

"So Kai... How's my family doing?..."

The brunette raised a brow at the younger's question, he had expected it to come up sooner.


	26. Chapter 26

"Your family... I can tell that your mother and sister haven't moved on yet..."

The brunette replied, not wanting to go too deep into the topic so as to not concern the blue haired boy.

A sad smile creased the younger's lips as he listened to the response.

"I know it's selfish to be grateful but I am..."

Aichi whispered softly as he steadied himself slightly with the wall.

"It's not selfish Aichi, anyone would be glad that their family is still waiting for them!"

Aisen sighed, causing the brunette and Mizuha to both nod in agreement.

"Yeah... But that also mean that they're probably still hurting from me being gone for so long..."

"Aichi..."

The brunette guessed that the younger boy was feeling guilty for leaving his family for so long, even though it wasn't his fault at all.

"I'm glad you're okay Kai"

A sweet smile graced the blue haired boy's lips, confusing the brunette.

"What do you mean? Shouldn't you be worrying about yourself?"

Mizuha asked, for he was curious as to why the most unhealthy one of the four of them was the one to worry about the more healthy people.

"Kai you were in the plane with me, so I'm glad you're okay as well"

The brunette nodded, doing his best to not frown when he remembered waking up in the hospital only to be told that he'd been unconscious for months and that his love had died.

"... Yeah, I had been unconscious until just a few weeks ago. But I'm fine now"

Kai replied as he ruffled the soft blue locks, they were strangely soft despite there being no shampoo in the caves.

A light blush crept upon the blue haired boy's cheeks as the younger moved away from the older's reach out of embarrassment due to the presence of Mizuha and Aisen.

"Oh Aichi, I haven't officially introduced myself. My name name is Miroku Mizuha, but I dislike my first name so everyone calls me Mizuha. I'm Aisen's- your cousin's current lover"

The beige haired boy quickly added. The blue haired boy looked over and gave Mizuha a kind smile.

"Nice to meet you, sorry about the late formalities"

Aichi replied softly.

"Don't call Mizuha by his first name or he'll hit you!"

The cerulean haired boy laughed, causing the hazel orbs to narrow at him.

"Speaking from experience I presume"

Aichi laughed lightly before coughing a little. Concerned jades looked over towards the coughing boy.

"You sure you're okay Aichi?..."

"Yeah... I just need to get a drink of water..."

The blue haired boy coughed before crouching down to take a drink out of the greasy water stream that the four of them had been following.

Kai raised a brow as he watched the younger boy cup the water with his hands and drink it.

"You have been drinking the water as it is all this time?"

Mizuha asked, slightly worried when he remembered that there were most likely no pots to hold water within the cave.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well the water isn't purified, even if its greasy water it could still get you sick..."

Aichi shrugged before standing up to continue following the rope with the others.

"Water purifiers haven't always existed so its fine"

Aichi sighed, the brunette was a little concerned yet relieved at the same time for the younger boy had stopped coughing.

"Maybe you should have a check up once we're out of here..."

The oldest sighed, not wanting to take any chances, even though he knew that his love hated being in the hospital. When ironically enough, was in one more often than the average person.

"No..."

"..."

"The first thing I want to do is go get a haircut... I'm pretty sure that I'm overdue for one"

Aichi sighed as he twirled a few strands of his long hair within his fingers.

The brunette allowed a small smile to crease his lips as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Fine, haircut first then hospital"

"Ehhhhhh?!"

Aichi whined, causing the other two young boy's to laugh at his response to the brunette's suggestion.

The four of them continued to walk through the caves together, Aichi had gotten tired after a while so the brunette ended up carrying the overly light boy. It made the brunette a little uneasy that he could easily feel the younger's ribs as the boy slept upon his back.

Time passed quickly as the group of boys headed out of the caves by following the rope, nobody taking a break for they felt re-energized by the thought that they had completed their task in finding Aichi.

Eventually, the blue haired boy once again stirred into consciousness.

"Oh you're awake!"

Aisen chirped when he noticed the blue haired boy stirring.

"Yeah... Sorry..."

Aichi yawned as the brunette let him off of his back.

"You woke up just in time, can you feel that?"

Sapphires looked into cerulean orbs in confusion before they widened in shock.

"Wind... I can feel wind..."

The blue haired boy gasped, elated by cool sensation after not feeling it for four or so months.

"Yeah, that means that we're almost out of the caves"

Mizuha added before pausing when he noticed the tears that were streaming out of sapphires.

"Why are you crying Aichi? Mizuha what did you do to make him cry!"

Cerulean orbs narrowed at the beige haired boy who shrugged innocently.

"He did nothing wrong... It's just... I never thought that I'd actually be able to leave the caves... I had given up... On ever seeing the sun or feeling the wind..."

Aichi whispered softly as he tried to wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"By the way, why did you enter the caves in the first place?"

The beige haired boy asked, curious as to why someone who was injured would travel so far.

"I... Don't know... I was so scared when I woke up... I was also confused... I just wanted to go somewhere, the place didn't matter at the time. I just wanted to curl up and go to sleep..."

Aichi replied softly, causing a sharp pang of sadness within the brunette for he wasn't there to protect the younger.


	27. Chapter 27

The four teens continued on, with Aichi in the lead for the young boy was eager to get out of the caves; the place where he had spent approximately 4 months.

"Slow down Aichi, we'll get out of the caves sooner or later..."

The brunette sighed, he was slightly worried that the smaller boy would accidentally strain himself too much due to his eagerness.

Sapphires gleamed as the young boy turned around to face the others, a smile gracing his lips.

"Don't worry, I know my limits. there's no way I'm going to let anything bad happen before I see the sky!"

Jades softened at Aichi's comment, the boy was acting strange, however that part didn't worry him because it was only natural that he'd be a little different after everything that had happened.

"I wonder how much time has passed since we've entered the caves..."

Mizuha murmured, half to himself, the cerulean haired boy hummed in response.

"It's hard to tell in the caves..."

The beige haired boy nodded at his lover's response.

"Yeah... I can only imagine how long it must have felt to Aichi... Especially since he was alone"

The brunette frowned slightly, he wondered how he would have reacted, not knowing the flow of time, or being alone for so long. Sure he liked being alone, but that didn't mean that he hated the company of certain people.

"The wind is more fresh now!"

Aichi called as he began to run ahead of everyone, causing the oldest to sigh when he watched the blue haired boy slip on some moss and fall.

"I can tell Aichi and Aisen are related..."

Mizuha chuckled as he watched the brunette jog over to help the younger up.

"It's not my fault... I can't see well without my glasses! I didn't see the moss..."

The blue haired boy huffed as he crossed his arms somewhat childishly. The brunette remembered the younger boy's glasses and pulled them out of his pocket. He then wiped off all of the dirt with his shirt, so that only the blood stains remained on them.

"Here's your glasses"

Kai said as he placed the stained lapis frames on the smaller boy.

"Ah thank you... though... why do you have them in the first place?"

The blue haired boy asked.

"Aisen fell into a ditch and I spotted them when I went in to help him"

Sapphires narrowed slightly at the brunettes reply as he turned his gaze over towards the cerulean haired boy.

"So... I see Aisen fell into the ditch as well..."

Aichi sighed, confusing the brunette.

"You fell into the ditch?"

A small blush crept upon the younger boy's face as he nodded and twiddled his thumbs together.

"Yeah... Though I couldn't see well then so it wasn't my fault"

"Couldn't see well?"

Sapphires fluttered towards the ground as the younger stopped twiddling his thumbs.

"N-never mind, I'd rather not talk about it..."

The blue haired boy replied softly, Kai pursed his lips slightly and nodded in understanding. It seemed as if after one question had been answered, many more had taken it's place.

When they reached the entrance, Aichi recoiled when the setting sun's rays reached his eyes.

"You okay?"

The cerulean haired boy asked when he noticed his cousin's movements.

"Yeah... It's just too bright... I'm not used to it..."

The blue haired boy replied as he closed his eyes so as to not hurt them with the harsh light.

"It took all day to search the caves..."

The brunette sighed half to himself.

"We should probably get back to our house now"

Aisen replied as he stifled a yawn.

"What are we going to do now Kai? I don't exactly know where we are..."

Aichi sighed, he felt exhausted and wated to sleep in a bed, however he doubted that he was anywhere near home.

"We go back to the hotel and get you cleaned up"

"Hotel?"

"Oh yeah, Kai told us that he was staying at a hotel with some other people!"

Mizuha added, the younger boy nodded in understanding.

"I think Aichi should come to Jewelled Strategy first so that he can clean up to surprise his friends!"

Aisen announced. Sapphires blinked in confusion.

"Jewelled Strategy?"

"Yeah it's our favourite card shop, I'm good friends with the keepers so they'll help get you cleaned up"

Aichi shook his head at the cerulean haired boy's offer.

"No thanks... I don't want to bother anyone"

"Aichi you should go, someone who works there knows where the hotel is so they can show you where to go"

The oldest teen said, his response shocking the blue haired boy.

"Ehhh... But-"

"No buts, you heard Kai!"

The beige haired boy sighed as he began to lead both Aisen and Aichi away from the cave and towards the city.

The brunette didn't like the fact that he was being separated from his love, however he knew that if Aichi showed up all tattered, the young boy would be too embarrassed to talk properly around his friends.

He gazed towards the blue sea for a few moments, smiled, then turned around and started making his own way towards the city and more importantly; his hotel room to await Aichi.

The walk was decently long, so that the sun had already fallen fully by the time that he had made it back to the hotel.

"You monster..."

Jades blinked before turning towards a slightly annoyed looking blond who was holding a crumpled piece of paper.

"What do you mean?"

The brunette asked, confused as to why Miwa was so annoyed with him.

"You gave me the wrong location... I spent the whole day searching for that card shop..."

The blond sighed, the brunette had forgotten about the blond for he had been too preoccupied with searching for the blue haired boy.

"Oh yeah... Well the real card shop name is Jewelled Strategy. Now that you know, I'm leaving for my room"

"Why couldn't you have just told me the name in the first place?!"

The blond whined as he slumped against the wall dramatically.

"Tch..."

"Kai..."


	28. Chapter 28

A few hours passed and the brunette frowned, Aichi hadn't come to the hotel like they had earlier discussed.

At first, the brunette was concerned about the blue haired boy getting lost, however after a while he guessed that they decided that it was too dangerous to go out when it was dark. Meaning that Aichi was probably staying overnight with someone.

With his mind now at ease about his blue haired love, the brunette eventually fell asleep.

"KAIIIIIIIII! Y-you won't believe it!"

Jades blinked open in annoyance at the sound of the blond's voice, Kai could tell that it was morning due to the sun that came in through the hotel windows.

"... What?"

The brunette asked as he sat up, he had been having a sweet dream about Aichi before he had been so rudely awakened.

"A-Aichi he's..."

The brunette smirked at how Miwa seemed to be freaking out, he guessed that Aichi had arrived.

"Oh I see, tell him I'll be down in a second after I get dressed..."

The brunette yawned, causing the blond's jaw to drop.

"You're not eager to see him?! I thought-"

"I saw him yesterday"

Kai replied, as it was the obvious answer.

"..."

"..."

"WHAT?!"

Kai covered his ears at the blond's shocked reply and went towards his bag to obtain clothes to change into before heading into the washroom to change, leaving a dumbstruck blond standing alone in the room.

When the brunette finished changing he exited the bathroom and headed downstairs to the hotel lobby.

He was wearing a white button up shirt with a slick unzipped black jacket overtop, his pants were dull grey jeans.

"Ah Kai!"

Jades lit up when he heard his name being called by a familiar soft voice, the brunette looked over to see Aichi and Aisen who were surrounded by Miwa and the rest of team Q4.

The blue haired boy looked quite different, his long hair had been cut short, a little shorter than it originally was, however his traditional hair bang still existed. Sapphires were framed by new lapis frames and the boy was wearing a pale green shirt and black sweatpants that the brunette assumed were Aisen's.

"Hi Aichi, Aisen"

The older greeted as he casually walked over towards the two young boys, earning him weird looks from the others.

"Onii-San... I-I thought that you died!"

Kamui cried as he tackled the blue haired boy to the ground, the brunette frowned slightly as he watched Aichi wince for a few seconds before a smile graced his lips as he laughed and tried to push the crying Kamui off of him.

"Stop Kamui! You're getting me all wet!"

Aichi laughed, causing the black haired boy to only hug him tighter.

"Welcome back Aichi..."

Misaki said once the black haired boy had released him. Images tears of happiness threatened to fall from the lavender haired girl's eyes.

"Geez... you had us all fooled..."

Miwa laughed as he scratched the pack of his head.

"Sorry everyone..."

The blue haired boy whispered softly, sapphires aimed towards the ground before looking up in surprise when the cerulean haired boy's hand clasped his shoulder.

"Stop feeling guilty for making your friends worry Aichi..."

Aisen sighed, a reassuring smirk lay plastered upon his face.

"Oh yeah... I forgot to ask but... Who are you?..."

Miwa asked as he looked towards the cerulean haired boy, who in return smiled sweetly.

"I'm Aisen, Aichi's cousin"

"Ah ha! That's why you look so much like Onii-San"

Kamui gasped when he suddenly realized how similar Aichi and Aisen looked.

"... Kai you didn't seem surprised to see Aichi..."

The lavender haired girl noted curiously, Kai nodded and him and Aisen explained everything that had happened.

"All that time you were alone in a cave?..."

Shin asked, he had appeared half way through the explanation and was curious.

"Yeah..."

The blue haired boy replied softly, he was feeling grateful about being able to see all of his friends.

"You're amazing Aichi... And Kai! Why didn't you ask us for help!"

Miwa sighed, a little disappointed that he couldn't help his friend find Aichi and had instead been lied to by said friend who wanted to do things his own way.

The brunette shrugged at the blond's comment and looked away.

"You must be hungry Aichi, you didn't eat at me and MMizuha's house because you passed out on the bed after we finished getting you all cleaned up..."

The brunette raised a brow at the cerulean haired boy's comment as he looked over towards the blue haired boy.

"Sorry... That I made you and Mizuha sleep on the floor... The bed was so soft... And I just suddenly fell asleep..."

The blue haired boy replied as he twiddled his thumbs in embarrassment.

"It's fine... Anyway enough talk, you people should feed your friend"

The cerulean haired boy announced as he gazed at Aichi's friends.

"Ehh you're going?"

Aichi asked, a little sad that his cousin was leaving.

"Yeah, me and Mizuha have a date planned so see ya!"

Aisen waved before wheeling himself out of the hotel lobby.

"Yus! You heard him manager, lets all eat a yummy breakfast!"

Kamui announced as he hopped in the air out of excitement, the green haired adult nodded uneasily as he pulled out his wallet.

"I guess I'll pay for everyone's meals since its an special occasion..."

Shin sighed as all of them headed towards the cafeteria, everyone talking to Aichi as much as they could.

"Ah Aichi I forgot to do something..."

The brunette said as he stuck his hand into his pocket, sapphires looked at the older teen in confusion before lighting up when his deck was pulled out of the pocket.

"My vanguard deck... I thought that it was lost in the crash..."

Aichi whispered softly as he carefully accepted his beloved deck and placed it to his chest, a happy ssole gracing his lips.

Jades softened at how happy his love seemed to be when his deck was returned.

"All of your cards are there in perfect condition"


	29. Chapter 29

The blue haired boy couldn't help but smile when he looked over his deck as they all headed towards the cafeteria.

"You're right Kai... I can't believe that they're undamaged..."

Aichi said softly as he placed his beloved deck back into his pocket. When everyone reached the cafeteria, each person ordered their own food while shin payed.

Miwa had sashimi, the brunette had curry, Misaki had tea and some toast, Kamui had spicy ramen and shin decided on tomato soup. However the blue haired boy just gazed at the menu absentmindedly.

"Aren't you gonna order something onii-San?"

The black haired boy asked when he noticed that Aichi hadn't ordered yet, a small frown creased the blue haired boy's lips.

"I don't know what I should order..."

Aichi sighed, everything on the menu looked good to the young boy, hence he didn't know what he should eat.

"Something with few nutrients, so how about ramen?"

The brunette offered, he understood why the younger was having trouble choosing what to eat, after all, the boy hasn't been eating proper food as of late.

"Low on nutrients? Why?"

Aichi questioned, curious as to why the brunette had suggested something unhealthy instead of healthy food that he most likely needed.

"It'll cause a shock to your system if you eat too much healthy food after taking in so few nutrients for so long"

Kai replied, the blue haired boy nodded and ordered himself some non-spicy ramen. When everyone's meals arrived, everyone began to eat.

"It's so good..."

Aichi whispered softly after taking in a few mouthfuls of ramen, the brunette couldn't help but smile at how silly the younger boy was acting just from a simple bowl of noodles.

"Jeez Aichi... Be careful not to burn your tongue from eating too fast"

Just as Miwa finished speaking the blue haired boy yelped softly before blushing in embarrassment.

"... Onii-San..."

The black haired boy sighed, though he completely understood why Aichi was so eager to eat real food.

"Maybe you should've ordered something cold"

Misaki added, causing the younger boy's embarrassed blush to deepen in shade.

After everyone had finished eating, the blue haired boy's tongue being burned a few more times in the process. They all headed into the Miwa and Kai's room to talk more.

"So why is everyone here in the first place?"

The blue haired boy asked, curious to know what would cause everyone to travel so far.

"We came to cheer up Kai, he was really depressed when he found out that you were apparently dead"

Shin explained, causing the brunette to do his usual 'tch' and leave the room.

"Kai..."

Aichi went to get up and follow the brunette but Miwa's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Don't worry about him, he's just embarrassed, after all he did mope around in his room for a good while without leaving his house"

The blond explained, Aichi coughed a little before frowning slightly.

"You okay? What's wrong? Don't tell me that you feel guilty... it's not your fault"

Kamui called as he raised his fist in the air and glared towards the door that the brunette had exited through.

"Still..."

"It's fine now because you're with us once again Aichi"

Sapphires looked over thankfully towards Shin and the younger boy nodded his thanks.

"Yeah I guess... So anyway... do you know how I can get home? I don't exactly have any money with me"

Aichi asked, realizing that he couldn't exactly walk home like he would from card capital.

"Hmmm... The van is already full... And I doubt that a plane would be a good idea..."

Misaki trailed off, for she couldn't help but recall the tragedy that had happened the last time Aichi had taken a plane.

"A plane would work... I could probably get a free plane ride as an apology..."

"B-but onii-San..."

"It's fine Kamui, plane crashes are very rare... me and Kai were just very unlucky last time"

The blue haired boy replied with a kind smile as he got up from sitting on the brunette's bed and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

Kamui asked, a little uneasy about his friend going on a plane once again.

"To check out the airport and get my ride, I want to return home as soon as I can..."

Aichi replied with a smile as he exited the room, his smile fell and sapphires were cast downward when the door closed behind him. He coughed softly and winced before heading into the lobby.

Kai came out of a passageway and stood behind the younger boy who paused when he noticed his love's presence behind him.

"Aichi, are you really okay with taking a plane again?..."

Aichi lowered his head before turning around to flash a happy smile towards the jade eyed brunette.

"Of course! The odds are really low that it'll happen again!"

A small frown crossed over the brunette's face as he walked over towards the younger and put his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Aichi... You can't lie, tell me the truth"

Sapphires narrowed slightly before the blue haired boy let out a tired sigh. deep jades looked down into determined sapphires.

"... Yes I'm scared but its fine, even if I am scared, that doesn't mean that I shouldn't try taking a plane again."

The younger's voice was soft as sapphires trailed towards the ground, the brunette's hold on his shoulder's slackened slightly at the smaller boy's words.

"You're really strong Aichi... I'll be honest and say that I don't think that is be able to go back onto a plane... At least not so soon..."

Sapphires widened at the brunette's confession, jades were hidden behind chestnut bangs so that the younger couldn't read his expression.

"I don't blame you, not many people would..."

Aichi whispered softly before coughing a little, jades became unhidden and narrowed slight at the younger.

"You've been coughing a lot Aichi..."

"I'm fine, I'm just not used to so much fresh air that it kind of hurts a little"

Aichi laughed lightly, causing jades to roll and the brunette to sigh.


	30. Chapter 30

"You've got to go to the hospital soon anyway"

The brunette said, causing the younger boy to frown slightly and shake his head.

"Aisen already forced me to visit a doctor... There's nothing wrong with me"

The blue haired boy replied, the older studied the younger a bit before nodding.

"That's good I guess..."

"Anyway, I've got to go schedule my plane now"

The brunette was a little disappointed when the younger waved and headed out of the hotel, he had wanted to talk with him a little more.

The brunette decided to wait in his room for the younger boy to return, after a while the blue haired boy did indeed return to the room even though it wasn't his own.

"Welcome back"

"Thanks"

Aichi replied as he leaned against the wall and allowed himself to slide down towards the ground.

"Did everything go well?"

The older was curious, he wondered of the people at the airport had caused a fuss about giving the younger a free plane ride.

"Yeah, surprisingly everything went really smoothly, one I told them about the crash they swiftly accepted my request"

Kai smirked slightly at the younger's response.

"They were probably worried that you'd cause a lot of problems for them if they didn't listen"

"Ehhh... I wouldn't cause them problems..."

"We both know that, but the people at the airport didn't"

"I see..."

The blue haired boy yawned.

"Why are you tired? didn't you sleep last night?"

Kai was curious as to what the cause of the boy's current fatigue was.

"Yeah but I'm still sleepy... I'm going to sleep on the floor here until I need to get onto my plane in a few hour"

Aichi yawned once more as he rubbed his eyes before curling up on the ground.

"I guess sleeping in a cave for so long has made him so that he can easily sleep on the floor..."

The brunette let out a sigh as he got up from the bed and walked over towards the younger boy, carefully picking him up and gently carrying him over towards the bed before laying him down onto the bed.

Kai then crawled onto the bed himself and laid beside the younger. jades closed to watching the slow rising and falling of the younger's chest.

Sapphires opened a sliver before the younger boy nuzzled into the older's chest before he fell back asleep.

A few hours later the brunette awoke to a warm feeling on his chest, he looked down and blushed lightly when he noticed the younger boy nuzzled into him.

He was unsure as to whether he wanted to get up and stretch or not, however before he could choose an beeping caught his attention.

A sleepy sigh came from the blue haired boy as he sat up and turned off the beeping on a watch that the brunette hadn't noticed earlier.

"Sleep well?"

The brunette asked, his response way met with a half asleep nod.

"Yeah, better than I have in a long time... I wish I didn't have to leave for my plane soon..."

The younger sighed as he got up and stretched, the older grasped his arm when he headed towards the door.

"Are you really sure that you want to take a plane again?"

"Yeah"

A Kai let out a soft sigh as he closed his eyes, when he opened them, jades glimmered with determination.

"Then I'm going to go with you, I'm not going to let you go alone"

"Kai..."

A kind smile graced the smaller boy's lips, for the younger was elated that the older was willing to go with him even though he himself was afraid.

"Thank you Kai..."

Aichi whispered softly as he handed the older a plane ticket, jades narrowed in confusion as they gazed upon the ticket.

"Why do you have two?"

"The people there gave me an extra for some reason, I think it was probably so that I could sit on the plane alone if I wanted"

Aichi replied, the brunette nodded before collecting his belongings and putting them into his bag.

With that, the two teens headed towards the airport and boarded their plane.

Jades glanced towards the younger boy whom was figuring slightly due to unease, the plane hadn't taken off yet.

'ALL PASSENGERS GET READY FOR TAKE OFF'

The announcer said, causing both teens to tense slightly, Kai noticed that the smaller boy's eyes were closed shut. He was thankful that he had decided to come along with the smaller boy.

Both of them relaxed slightly once the plane had taken off and had steadied itself.

"We forgot to say goodby to everyone..."

The blue haired boy gasped, he had totally forgotten about them, for he had been too preoccupied with thinking about how terrible the plane ride would be.

"I left a note"

"That's good... I wouldn't want to worry everyone again..."

Jades softened at the smaller boy, he was still so kind and caring, even after being put through who knows what.

The younger coughed a bit before turning his gaze so that he was looking out the window. The older noticed that Aichi's fists were clenched so tight that they were turning white.

"It's okay, relax..."

The brunette whispered softly as he touched the younger's hands, Aichi jumped slightly before looking into jades with thankfulness and affection.

"Thanks Kai"

'ATTENTION PASSENGERS, BRACE YOURSELVES FOR TURBULENCE"

Sapphires flashed with panic as the plane started to shake, Aichi clung onto the brunette who was feeling equal fear and panic as the younger.

After a few moments the shaking stopped and the older teen let out a relieved sigh as he allowed himself to relax.

"You okay Aichi?"

The blue haired boy looked up into jades and nodded timidly, he was still trembling slightly from fear.

"Yeah... That just scared me... I thought that we were going to have another plane crash..."

Aichi whispered softly, the brunette allowed himself to smile as he patted the younger's soft blue locks.

"Don't worry, I would have protected you this time"


	31. Chapter 31

After the terrifying experience of the plane hitting some rough turbulence, the two teens settled down in their seats and the younger eventually fell asleep.

"You sure do sleep a lot now..."

The brunette sighed as he watched the rising and falling of the younger's chest. He couldn't help but watch the younger sleep, to see the thin boy sleeping so calmly somehow made him calm as well, despite the fact that he was fearful of being on the plane.

A few hours passed with the brunette gazing at the younger boy, time seemed to have flew by within an instant to the brunette as he nudged the smaller boy awake.

"I want to sleep... Go away..."

The blue haired boy murmured as he turned over so that he was facing the window, the older of the two let out a small sigh.

"Aichi wake up, I'm pretty sure you'd prefer to be woken up before the plane lands and not during..."

Sapphires slowly blinked open before a small yawn escaped the younger's mouth.

"So we're almost back in Tokyo?"

"Yeah, soon you'll be able to see your family"

A smile graced the younger's lips as his gaze softened tremendously at the thought of seeing his mother and sister again.

"I wonder how they'll react when they see me..."

Aichi whispered softly, he was starting to feel a little shy about meeting his family after being gone for so long.

"I'm sure they'll be ecstatic and cook you up all of your favourite foods"

Kai replied as he patted the younger on the head reassuringly.

'ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS, WE'RE PREPARING TO LAND, PLEASE STAY IN YOUR SEATS'

The announcement caused sapphires to glimmer with excitement at the thought of seeing familiar surroundings.

"We made it..."

Aichi sighed happily after coughing a few times.

"Yeah..."

The brunette replied, slightly concerned about the smaller boy's health.

"You sure that the doctor said that you were healthy?"

Aichi jumped a little at the question and smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, nothing that eating healthy food full of nutrients won't fix!"

"I'm not a doctor... But if you say so then I guess it's okay"

Kai sighed as the two of them got off of the plane, the blue haired boy tripped, however the older caught him in his arms.

"Ah sorry... I guess I've been sitting for so long that my legs fell asleep for a few moments"

The younger laughed, resulting in a sigh and smirk from the older.

"Come on, we've got to get you home to cheer up your family"

"Yes!"

Aichi chirped happily as the two walked side by side out of the airport, the brunette set the walking pace slow once he realized that the younger still seemed to be quite tired even after resting for so long on the plane.

"You want to take a taxi?"

Kai asked, after they had walked for quite a while, the younger pursed his lip slightly as he weighed the pros and cons of taking a taxi. Sure he wanted to get home quickly, however he was enjoying the sunlight and cool air.

"Hmmm... I could walk outside anytime I want... So I guess taking a taxi would be fine"

The older nodded at the younger's answer, relieved by the choice that he had made, for he didn't want the smaller boy to strain himself too much.

The two teens took a taxi all the way towards the Sendou residence, the older noticed that the closer they got, the more fidgety the younger boy became.

"Settle down we're going to reach your house soon enough"

Kai sighed as he patted the younger's shoulder.

"I know... But I still can't help but be nervous..."

Aichi whispered as his sapphires gazed towards tis feet.

"Don't worry Aichi, I'm with you... plus your family is sure to accept you back into their lives"

The brunette whispered softly as he placed a quick kiss upon the younger's cheek.

The blue haired boy's face flushed in embarrassment, Kai couldn't help but smirk at this.

"Don't do that... we're in a taxi!"

Aichi scolded softly, hoping that the driver hasn't witnessed their exchange.

"I don't care... Now that I have you safe and sound, I don't care about anyone knowing about our relationship, I promise that I'll protect you from everything that may try to harm you from now on"

Kai leaned over and whispered into his ear gently, so softly that his warm breath tickled the younger.

"Not even you can protect me from everything..."

Aichi whispered in response his face still flushed as he looked away from the older.

"What do you-"

"We have arrived"

The driver cut off the brunette's whispering, the blue haired boy looked eagerly towards his house while the older paid the driver, it looked as if it hadn't changed at all.

"Thank you"

Aichi whispered softly towards the driver as he and the brunette both got out of the yellow and green taxi.

The driver nodded his goodbye before driving off, the younger was glad that he didn't show any signs of having heard their conversation.

"I'm finally home..."

Aichi murmured as he slowly followed the brunette towards the front door, the older teen turned the doorknob to find out that the door was locked.

"... I seriously doubt that you have the key..."

The older sighed, sapphires narrowed in confusion at the door as he knocked on it and received no response.

"Mom never locks the door unless nobody is home..."

"Ah... I see..."

The brunette replied as he watched the smaller boy begin to circle around the house, looking into windows.

"One of the living room windows is missing a screen, hopefully if it isn't locked then I can enter through there"

Aichi murmured half to himself as he tested the living room's window, much to both of their relief, the window easily slid open.

"I'll crawl through and let you in"

"Aichi... We probably look like shady people right now..."

The brunette sighed, the younger scowled slightly.

"It's my house, so it's fine for me to do this!"

The younger said as he easily slipped in through the window, making the brunette wonder how many times the younger had entered through the window in the past.

Kai walked over towards the front door to have the blue haired boy let him in, by the missing shoes, it showed that the Sendou residence had indeed been void of any people at the moment besides themselves.


	32. Announcement

Book 3 is finished...

there will be a book 4 but I won't upload it to fanfiction right away,

fanfiction is difficult to use on an iPod ... It keeps crashing...

anyway I already promised myself that only some stories will be on fanfiction while the most will be on my main website called **_wattpad_**.

sorry for the inconvenience, wattpad is just more user friendly


End file.
